Healing Mental Wounds
by SakumaRyuichiFan
Summary: InuYasha has, once again, broken Kagome's heart only this time unintentionally. Fleeing to her own era, Kagome takes a break only to run into more trouble.
1. HeartBreak

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

The warm summers air wrapped around her like a fuzzy blanket, cooling yet warming her as she ran. The tears that ran down her face like a never-ending stream; fell to the ground unnoticed. _How could he do that that to me, even after every thing we've been through, _she thought as she tripped over a large tree root, landing hard on her elbows. Blood oozed through the wounds that littered her body, but she didn't care, she needed to get away from them, from him. Pulling herself off the ground she started to run again ignoring the pain in her legs.

* * *

Kagome looked upwards towards the top of the trees cover when her human nose caught a whiff of smoke, she pushed her legs to their limits as the smoke indicated that the village was nearly in sight. _Just a little further. _The village was holding a celebration for the Shard Hunters on their success on defeating Naraku. More tears fell from her cerulean eyes as she thought of what she caught Inuyasha doing. _If he wants to go to hell with her, then fine. This time I'm not going to stop them._ But even as Kagome thought this, she knew that it wasn't true; if there was something she could've done, she would've. Over the past three years of the group hunting the Shikon no Kakera. Inuyasha, to Kagome, had become like the elder brother she never had; her best friend. 

With the village now in view, Kagome allowed herself to slow down a little. Breathing a sigh of relief, she slowed down to a fast walk then finally a stand still. Bent over, hands on her knees. She took deep breaths to calm her ragged breathing. After a couple of minutes and finally catching her breath she started to once again walk towards the village she started to call 'home'.

* * *

"Where could they have wondered off to?" Asked a worried Taijiya. 

"I don't know. But you know as well as I that they are capable of handling themselves." The houshi replied, surprisingly placing his now un-cursed hand around her shoulders and not on her backside.

Sango sighed, she knew that the houshi spoke the truth but couldn't shake of the nagging feeling that something was wrong. "I know that. It's just that…" Sango trailed off, eyes widening at the sight of a person stumbling at the edge of the forest.

"Houshi…" She breathed, "That figure looks familiar… Kami-sama." Sango stood as she called Kirara. "Houshi. It's Kagome-chan and it looks like she's hurt." Sango pulled Miroku to his feet and started running to Kagome. _If he's hurt her, I swear I will KILL him. _She thought; considering the possible slow death situations she could inflict on one certain inu hanyou.

* * *

Kikyou and Inuyasha stood in a clearing not far from the Goshinboku. Inuyasha holding Kikyou in a loving embrace, or so it seemed. Underneath the two lovers hold was a large pink-turning-red portal. As it steadily grew in size the two in the middle started to slowly descend the depths below. Kikyou stared at her hanyou, looking into the slightly dazed amber orbs. She slowly started to stroke his hair in a soothing manner. She truly didn't want to do this but she had to, this was one of the reasons she had been living the past three years for. 

For a few more seconds they continued to descend to hell. Then they stopped. Kikyou pulled her head away from Inuyasha's chest in confusion. She glanced around the perimeter of the clearing, but saw nobody. In the few precious minutes that the dead miko took to study her surroundings, her hold over Inuyasha's consciousness wore. Inuyasha blinked lazily a few times before suddenly realizing his current position, he pulled back away from Kikyou and glared at her accusingly. As he inhaled a large amount of air, he couldn't stop the small scowl of disgust to flash on his features at her soil and clay stench that filled the air.

E_h, What the hell just happened? _Inuyasha thought. Realization hit after some thought. _She was trying to take me to hell with her. But I promised Kagome that I will protect her and I can't protect her if I'm rotting in hell with Kikyou. _He looked at Kikyou and sighed weighing over his options.

Kikyou stared at 'her' hanyou. _He's thinking of that bitch. But what happened how come we've stopped. That shouldn't happen, unless…_

"It's that bitch that's keeping you back isn't it?" She spat out, the reason why the descent down to hell wasn't working obvious to her. "Eh? What the hell are you going on about?" Inuyasha asked in total bewilderment. _What is she talking about?_

"My re-incarnation Kagome, she's bounding you to this earth. Stopping the descent to hell. I can't believe that you would choose her over me."

"K-Kikyou, I swear I don't…"

"Stop lying Inuyasha, you know what I'm talking about. Who are you going to choose, she or I?" She demanded taking a step towards him.

"I-I, I can't. I-I promised Kagome…" He stuttered. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He swore to protect and loved Kagome, yet he still loved Kikyou. All Kagome wanted for him was to be happy and to live. She said that she'd forever be at his side. And he believed her. But Kikyou, all Kikyou wanted from him was to take him down to hell, to die. Even though she now knew full well that it was Naraku that originally killed her. The resentment she held from her original death and belief that it was Inuyasha that cut her life short; kept her idea that Inuyasha should die with her strong.

Kikyou waited, one minute, two. Finally she got fed up. "Choose now Inuyasha." She ordered.

Finally Inuyasha came to a decision. "Gomen ne, Kikyou. But I cannot leave Kagome; I promised that I will protect her and I'm going to have to stick to that." He gave her his most determined and finalised look, which she easily returned with a scowl of disgust and barely-concealed hatred.

"What about your promise to me Inuyasha. Why aren't you going to stick to your promise to me?" Kikyou asked; she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"It was Naraku that killed you originally, you know that. He has been slain and hopefully rotting in hell by now; why isn't that enough for you?"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes, she was about to retort with a snide comment when an idea abruptly formed, "If this is goodbye Inuyasha…" She took a step closer, closing the remaining distance between them. "Then lets say goodbye properly…" She whispered placing her lips over his in a gentle yet demanding kiss. Inuyasha closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss while it lasted, knowing it would be the last meeting he would ever have with his un-dead miko.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as he caught her scent mingled with the stench of salt.

_Kuso. _He thought pulling away.

* * *

Japanese Translations: 

Kuso – Shit

Miko – Priestess

Gomen ne - Sorry

Taijiya – Demon Exterminator

Houshi – Monk

Kami – God

Goshinboku – God tree

Inu – Dog

Hanyou – Half Demon


	2. Going Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Sango rushed to her friend's side. The blood that was pouring from Kagome's wounds slowed slightly. "Kagome-chan. What happened?" Sango asked while ripping off strips of fabric from the bottom of her kimono and using them as temporary bandages. "Kagome?" Sango repeated when she received no answer.

Kagome shook slightly. She was in shock, _Kikyou was kissing Inuyasha and he willingly kissed back. But he told me that he would refuse to go to hell with Kikyou when the time came… I guess he changed his mind. _At the thought Kagome burst into a new bout of tears. "Kagome-chan, onegai; tell me what's wrong." Sango whispered, feeling her best friend's pain.

"I-It was Inuyasha… He was, he was…" Kagome stumbled over her words, not wanting to confirm her fears by speaking out loud of what she saw.

"Sango, I think… I think I might go home for a while; Midoriko informed me about the well, she said it should be kept open for another few months or so… I will return when… when I think that…" Kagome trailed off, but Sango caught where the sentence was heading and nodded her head slowly.

"You sure you're going to be okay, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked worried for her friend.

"I'll be fine. Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked as she looked around, but finding her adopted son nowhere in sight.

"He said that he was going for a walk. He should be back soon." Sango replied. She knew that Shippo knew how to take care of himself and wasn't worried. Kagome sighed as she stood, the with the help of Sango and Miroku, she was lifted on Kirara's back. "Sango, will you come with me? Onegai." Sango nodded and climbed on behind Kagome. As Kirara took to the sky, the two dark haired shard hunters heard several cries of "sayonara Kagome-sama" from the ground below.

* * *

Shippo ran through the forest, hoping to catch his okaa-san in time.

---Flashback---

Shippo sat on a tree not far from where Inuyasha and Kikyou were 'talking'. He heard everything that was said. When Kikyou asked Inuyasha to choose between her and Kagome, he moved closer to hear the rest of the conversation. To see which one Inuyasha would choose, the clay pot or his okaa-san.

_If he's going to choose the clay pot then I will never speak to him again. He will hurt kaa-san's again. And I will not allow him to do that. _Shippo thought, determined to protect Kagome. However, Inuyasha's answer shocked Shippo, for the reply that the inu-hanyou gave was not what the fox kit was expecting.

When Kikyou kissed Inuyasha, he was angry. But that angry fizzled away when he realized what it symbolized. _Inuyasha is finally letting Kikyou go. So that means that he's sticking by kaa-san's side. _Shippo mentally clapped, it was about time that Inuyasha realized Kagome was ten times better than Kikyou.

He stopped his mental cheering when he smelt his adoptive mother's tears. He looked across the clearing, in the direction of the village and saw his okaa-san run out of view. _He can even hurt my okaa-san when he's not trying. Unbelievable. Only Inuyasha would be able to achieve something like that._ Shaking his head he jumped through the next couple of trees. Away from the sight and hearing range of Inuyasha.

However, this swerved him of the direction Kagome went in, creating a distanced gap in between them.

---End Flashback---

Shippo burst through the forest at the edge of the village. He looked around frantically; trying to find Kagome or anyone who might've known which direction she took. Spotting Miroku on his way back down to the village, Shippo rushed to catch up. When Miroku was a few metres away, Shippo launched himself unexpectedly at the monk who stumbled, catching himself just in time.

Shippo settled himself comfortably on the monk's shoulder, "What's the matter Shippo?" Miroku asked, concerned at the kits panicky behaviour.

"Where's my kaa-san?" Shippo asked hurriedly. Miroku pointed in the direction of the well and replied, "She headed home a minute ago. She would probably be there by now."

Shippo bit his bottom lip. _I would never get there in time._ Shippo's shoulders slumped, "She is coming back, right?" Shippo sounded worried, Miroku noted. So to ease the kits fears he told the truth. "Of course she is. The well is still working isn't it? She just wants time to, err, clear her head."

Shippo sighed, as they made their way back to the village. Shippo knew that his okaa-san was coming back; she would never purposely leave him without saying goodbye, especially if she was leaving for good.

* * *

Kagome and Sango arrived at the well and jumped of off Kirara. They walked the few remaining feet to the well and sat down on the edge. "Sango, will you watch Shippo for me until I come back." At Sango's nod she turned around to look into the well. "And will you continue his training please."

"Kagome-chan you should know that we look after Shippo when you go home." Sango looked at Kagome and swivelled around so she was half straddling the well edge. "Kami, even Inuyasha has matured, somewhat… and takes care of Shippo."

Kagome nodded, she knew all this, but it just reassured her that Shippo would be okay when she went home. Sango turned Kagome's tear stained face to look at her. "Kagome-chan, will you be okay?" At Kagome's nod she added. "Really?"

"Really Sango, I have no idea… I-I just wanted him to be happy. I guess I'm just being selfish. I just want him to live. He doesn't deserve to rot in hell." By the time Kagome finished she was crying a river of tears. Sango pulled the young miko into a comforting hug.

"You're not being selfish. You just want what's best for Inuyasha." Sango stroked Kagome's hair as she spoke. "You just have such a big heart," Sango added making Kagome laugh at her facial expression.

"Arigato Sango," Kagome whispered.

"What for?"

"For always being there for me. Looking after Shippo when I'm gone. Putting up with Inuyasha when I'm gone. For…" Sango shushed Kagome by laughing.

"What?" Kagome asked, "I was only telling the truth"

"Yes, I know. But you were exaggerating a little. I mean Shippo isn't hard work and Inuyasha isn't that bad to tell you the truth. And," She replied a smile on her face "And you're my best friend, my soul sister. Of course I'm going to be there for you," She added quietly.

"I know," She looked down at the well,"I'll be back in a week or so." Sango nodded and watched as Kagome pushed herself off the side of the well and disappeared in a sea of blue light. Sango sighed and Kirara jumped into her arms as she slowly headed in the direction of the village.

* * *

_Kuso, Kuso, Kuso. _Inuyasha thought, trying to get away but Kikyou wasn't having any of it.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kikyou asked in a voice too sweet to be true. The black-haired miko figured that Kagome had somehow stumbled across them and that her reincarnation was the source of Inuyasha's anxiety; but she was curious as to what Inuyasha's answer would be

"Err. I have a previous… appointment. And I'm late…" Inuyasha lied trying to sneak away. Kikyou pulled him back with the collar of his haori, in a dog like fashion.

"Not this time Inuyasha. The bitch has you from this night on. But for tonight, tonight you're mine," She said in a seductive whisper.

"But Kagome-" Inuyasha didn't get chance to finish as Kikyou cut him off by kissing him.

* * *

When the blue light faded around her, Kagome found that she was in the bottom of the all too familiar well and that it was dark inside the well house. She sighed as she climbed the ladder and stopped only when she reached the top. When Kagome climbed out she placed the well lid, which was at the side of the well, on the top of the well and stuck a sutra, thanks to Miroku, on the well lid.

After muttering a few chants she learnt from Kaede and Miroku, she stood back and studied her handiwork. The sutra stopped anyone from passing from either side of the well. _And only I can remove it, excellent. No more annoying, traitorous, selfish, stubborn, possessive hanyou for a week. Oh I'm so going to enjoy this vacation. Even better, the schools out for summer. _

With Inuyasha out of mind and what she could spend doing the next month in, she set off to the main house.

* * *

A/N: I know that the chapters are short so I am working to lengthen them. . This is my first fanfic so be nice please.

Japanese Terms:

Onegai – Please

Sayonara – Goodbye

Okaa-san – Mother


	3. Home Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Pairing are as of yet undecided, maybe a Kag/Hiei or Kag/Kur. Thanks to all who reviewed.

_Youko telepathy_

**Kurama telepathy**

Hiei telepathy

_(Thoughts)  
_

* * *

Kagome walked to the front door and knocked and after a few seconds she knocked again. When no one answered she decided to wait it out and walked to the Goshinboku. Since she started her travels in the Feudal Era she had taken a strange liking to trees and whenever she had spare time or when she was bored, she would seek out a tree and sit in it thinking. Unconsciously she climbed and sat in Inuyasha's favourite branch in the Goshinboku. As she found a comfortable position on the branch, she sat and thought about the good times they had as a group and how, she thought, that would never be the same again.

Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and ojiisan returned about two hours after Kagome's arrival. To celebrate Kagome's return and victory on defeating the evil hanyou, Mrs Higurashi made Oden, Kagome's favourite. As they sat around the table the conversation turned to what Kagome would be doing on her 'vacation'. "Well, I was thinking I would just chill a bit. I'm going to catch up with my studies, spend time with my friends. I also want to get a personal trainer, I've been told more than once that I'm not as strong or as fast as I could be." Kagome replied then added, "Other than that I don't know."

Souta was the first to reply, "Wow, cool. Could I come with you?" Kagome smiled and nodded which led to Souta's improvised dancing. The others in the room started laughing at his behaviour.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Kagome was walking, (_yeah right. More like being dragged.)_ She thought, through the mall. Her friends, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka, were taking her shopping. (_I only asked them to come along to give me advise on clothes. If I knew that it was going to be this stressful I wouldn't have bothered.)_

Kagome sighed as she was dragged into yet another clothes shop. (_This is going to be a long day.)  
_

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

Kagome sat down on a bench a few streets away from where she ran away from her 'friends'. _Kami, my feet hurt. How do they shop like that every weekend? _She thought as she rubbed her aching feet. At her side was her new 'wardrobe', she spent most of her money on these clothes but she kept quite a bit aside for her new fighting kimonos.

_(I best get going if I want to get to the gym before it closes.) _With home in mind then the gym she stood up and started walking to Sunset shrine. She walked for a few minutes pondering on thoughts until she crashed into something, _someone_. She landed hard on her bottom and her bags where thrown out of her hands. (_Oww. Stupid me, I just had to run into…)_ She abruptly cut off her mental rambling when she looked into the emerald orbs of the one she ran into. Taking the hand he offered, he pulled her to her feet again while helping her collect her shopping.

_(Wow, such gorgeous eyes and… hair. Yummy!) _Blushing red at the thought, Kagome picked up the last bag and was about to apologise when he bet her to it.

"Gomen ne, miss. Are you okay?" He asked politely.

"Hai, I'm fine. Gomen ne, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He handed her, her bags and asked, "That's quite alright, but may I ask what's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome," She answered hesitantly after a pause. He noticed this and replied, hopefully to clam her fears, "Gomen ne, but I had to know the name of a beautiful maiden such as yourself. I'm Minamino Shuichi. It's nice to meet you, Higurashi-san." She nodded dumbly, slightly confused. Her eyebrows fused together when she heard her brother calling. (_It's not half past five is it…) _She looked at her wristwatch that her father bought her before he died. It read twenty-five to six. (_Kuso, I'm going to be late.)_ She thought.

"Gomen ne, but I must get going, I have somewhere I am meant to be," She bowed and returned a smile before running off down the street towards Souta.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Earlier…_

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama walked down the street not far from the shopping centre… Well Yusuke and Kurama was walking down the street, Hiei was following somewhere in the trees.

"So what are you planning to do this holiday, Yusuke?" Kurama asked curious. Yusuke shrugged his, "Dunno, haven't thought of anything yet."

Kurama smiled, **same old Yusuke,** He thought, which woke Youko up.

_What about Yusuke?_

**I'm just saying that he hasn't changed a bit.**

_Hm. That's true enough._

**What's the matter? You've been awfully quiet lately.**

_I've just been so bored._

**And why has that made you so quiet?**

An evil grin graced Youko's face in Kurama's mind,_ and how do you know that I'm not being quiet because I was planning something?_

_**Hn**_

_How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Hiei._

_**Hn. As long as this 'plan' does not involve Yukina or I then I will allow it to continue.**_

_Oh. And what if it does include you or Yukina. How will you stop me?_

Hiei was about to reply when Kurama walked into someone causing them to fall over. Kurama picked himself up and dusted the dirt off his clothes before offering a hand to the fallen beauty he ran into. As he helped her pick up her many bags that she had dropped he asked, "Gomen ne, miss. Are you okay?"

_Red, ask for her name. She's one of the best looking ningens I have ever seen. _Youko demanded taking control of Shuichi's voice just in time to hear her answer.

"Hai, I'm fine. Gomen ne, I wasn't looking where I was going."

_Ooh, she's polite as well. I like her…and she hasn't gone into 'zombie' mode like every other female due to our charming good looks._

You like every girl we come across.

_Not true._

**Is too.**

_**If you both stop arguing then you would notice that the onna is waiting for an answer.**_

_Oh, right!_

He handed her, her bags and asked, "That's quite alright, but may I ask your name?"

_Ooh look Red; she's blushing. She looks so cute!_

**Youko, you're getting off track. Look she's hesitating.**

_Grrr…_

"Higurashi, Kagome."

_Good name…_

**Youko, **Kurama warned.

_Okay, fine. _Youko huffed.

"Gomen ne, but I had to know the name of a beautiful maiden such as yourself. I'm Minamino Shuichi. It's nice to meet you, Higurashi-san."

Why did you use our ningen name?

_Because she might know some of your stalkers!_

**Ah…Good thinking.**

_Of course, _Youko smirked, l_ook at her blush, it's so cute!_

Kurama sighed, **Youko, leave her alone.**

**_Hn._**

Kagome looked at her watch before saying, "Gomen ne, but I must get going, I have somewhere I am meant to be." She bowed before running off to someone calling her name behind her.

…

_Nice ass.  
_

* * *

**Youko!** Kurama moaned.

_What? I was only stating the facts._

Japanese Terms:

Ojiisan – Grandfather


	4. Formidable Foe

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.

_Youko telepathy_

Kurama telepathy

_**Hiei telepathy **_

_(Thoughts)  
_

* * *

_Two Hours Later…_

A sweaty Kagome and exhausted Souta exited the training room and headed towards the appropriate changing rooms. After showering and getting dressed in clean clothes, Kagome and Souta walked to the main desk to arrange regular training sessions with their instructor Yamada-sensei. After arranging training sessions every other evening they walked out of the double doors intending to go to WacDonalds for a cheeseburger and fries.

However as they walked past the forest surrounding the gym a scream broke through the cool nights air.

* * *

_I wonder where _our _Kagome is and if she's doing something interesting._

_**It seems fox; that you're falling for a ningen. **_Hiei sniggered.

**Don't start Youko, **Kurama warned feeling a headache coming on. Arguing from two other occupants inside his head would only made it worse.

Our _head. _Youko corrected.

**Yeah, yeah, our head, still it is only I that has to put up with it.**

_That's the great thing about it, _Youko announced.

**Shut up Youko.**

_Where are we going anyway?_

…

You don't know do you Kurama, you're just wondering around with a stupid look on your pretty face.

_Hey! _Both Youko and Kurama protested. With their demon heightened sense of hearing they heard a scream several blocks away.

Hn, probably some ningen onna ran into some thugs.

**Don't think so Hiei smell the air. There's a demon nearby.**

_Let's get some action in. It's been quiet lately and you've been getting lazy, Red. _The two demons ran through the busy streets - avoiding cars and pedestrians in Kurama's case - to reach the dense forest that the scream came from.

However what they found was something that neither demon expected.

* * *

Kagome and Souta rushed into the forest to find a girl around thirteen being attacked by a large, Black Panther demon. "Souta, stay out of sight," Kagome commanded. Souta nodded and ran behind the cover of the trees. 

Kagome walked into the clearing. The panther demon spotted her and called "Ooh, another lovely ningen for my dinner," Kagome laughed and got into a fighting stance.

"Keep dreaming, demon," Kagome mocked as she swiftly sidestepped an attack the panther threw at her. While the panther was busy trying to catch Kagome, she ran to the girl and told her to run away but to never speak of this to anyone. The girl nodded and ran away disappearing into the shadows.

With the girl out of danger Kagome ran into the middle of the clearing where the demon stood and declared. "Right, now lets have some real fun."

Kagome charged at the demon landing a high kick to the face and a punch to the stomach. The panther roared, its eyes bleeding red. "Girl, you dare to attack me. You lost me my dinner and now you will die for it."

_**Doesn't that girl look familiar?**_Hiei asked watching the girl fight the demon, in the shadows of the trees.

_She should do, that's MY Kagome. Quick Kurama, go and save her._

**She doesn't look like she needs saving to me, **Kurama claimed, as he watched Kagome kick the demon in the face then punch it in the stomach.

_Yes, but she's up against a demon remember. She will get killed._

_**Hn. She is the one who said, 'now lets have some real fun'.**_

**Which means she probably knows what demons are and what they're capable of.**

_Yes but- _Youko didn't finished his sentence as the demon swiped its sharp claws down the length of Kagome's back, she winced from the pain and her step faulted slightly. Blood streamed down her back, as she stood upright and took a moment to regain her composure. With a determined look set on her features, Kagome faced the demon and prepared to finish it.

Hiei and Kurama heard a sharp intake of breath and a whispered "Kagome." from a behind a few trees a couple of metres away. Both demons raised an eyebrow and went to investigate the source of the sound.

"Is the little girl hurt now? Are you going to run home to your parents?" It taunted, waiting for her to run away crying, not that he would allow it of course.

"Ha, you wish." Kagome replied charging at it once more.

All three demons in the vicinity were surprised.

_She's a tough cookie._

**Hn**

**I must say; she is something unique. She not scared of demons and she saved a poor girl from a certain death.**

_**Hn, lets see what she does. Otherwise she's going to die from blood loss anyway.**_

_No she won't cause I won't allow it, _Youko declared trying to take control over Kurama's body. _Red let me out!_ Youko whined.

**No, I want to see what she does. If it looks like she's in real danger then I will interfere.**

**_Hn_**

Youko whined a bit more but settled enough to watch what was going on through Kurama's eyes. Kagome back flipped to avoid been hit with those deadly claws again.

"Is that the best you can do?" She taunted luring it into the position she wanted.

"No, I'm only just getting started. By the end of tonight you will be in little pieces in my stomach." It laughed as it prepared to charge at her. Kagome smiled sweetly, it was falling right into her trap.

**_Why is she taunting it? She's only going to get killed._**

**I believe she has a plan.**

_**Hn**_

The demon swiped it claws at Kagome with deadly accuracy; only to meet with air. As it looked around confused it didn't sense Kagome coming down from the sky with a hand out charged with miko ki. (A/N: Think Yusuke's shotgun.)

It turned around in time just to see the satisfied smirk on her face before it got blown into oblivion by her miko powers. She landed on the ground with deadly grace, the ashes that used to be the panther demon landed on the ground behind her.

Souta ran out from behind the trees cheering, "Wow, nee-san. I always knew you were powerful. But that was just amazing." She smiled and returned the hug that Souta gave.

**Wow, I'm sure glad that I wasn't that demon.**

**_Hn. So she can protect herself, unlike most onna we come across._**

_Did you see that? She must have fought demons before; she had full control of miko powers._

**I thought that the miko race died out three hundred years ago when the barriers were put up.**

_Not _all _the Mikos, obviously._

_**She can sense us.**_

**What do you mean?**

**_Hn, she's looking right at us._**

**But our auras and scents are covered.**

**_Hn, she must be powerful like the kid says._**

_She's killed that demon, now she's going to die from blood loss. _Youko cried.

As if reading Youko's thoughts, Kagome stepped back from her brother and started to glow a baby pink colour. The cuts that were visible through her ripped shirt started to heal, only leaving faint scars and the bruised skin started to turn back to its slightly tanned creamy white colour. The glowing faded and Kagome was fully healed. Souta watched in awe.

Kagome smiled "Hey Souta, how about after I get changed we go to get that cheeseburger we planned?" Souta nodded eagerly and watched as she retreated behind the trees to get changed into some blood free clothes.

_Wow she can even heal herself._

_**Aren't mikos supposed to have the ability to heal anyway?**_

_Yes, Miko's do have the ability to heal. But in the times when Mikos were popular and a common site, only the powerful ones were able to heal themselves. The reason mainly because demon attacks were common among villages and many villagers were injured, Mikos were required to use a lot of their energy healing and protecting the villagers. Thus only the powerful Mikos ever healed themselves, because only they had enough energy to do so. _Youko explained carefully.

**_Hn._**

_But the last powerful miko died over six hundred years ago._

**So long ago?**

_I know._

_She would be a formidable foe in a real battle._

_**Hn.**_

Several moments later and Kagome reappeared from behind the tree, dressed in blood free clothes. She headed towards Souta, who was studying the ashes from what used to be the demon. "Hey Souta, I hear a cheeseburger and fries calling my name, don't you?"

Souta laughed and nodded running ahead of his sister. "Race ya." He called when Kagome ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Japanese Terms: 

Nee-san – Sister

Miko – Priestess

Ki – Energy


	5. Solution

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.

_Youko telepathy_

_Hiei telepathy _

_Kurama telepathy_

_(Thoughts)  
_

* * *

Kurama, Hiei and Youko watched as Kagom ran out of sight with her brother. They sat in silence for a few minutes mulling over their own thoughts, or in Kurama's case his and Youko's thoughts, until Kurama spoke up. 

**The demon got destroyed and no one really got hurt, is good and all. But...**

_But what? _Youko inquired.

**That young girl will probably tell someone of what she saw...**

_**Hn. Are you coming fox?**_

**I have nothing better to do and it'll stop Koenma nagging.**

_**Hn,**_was all Hiei said before he started jumping through the trees with Kurama not far behind. After five minutes of tree jumping, they were in the heart of the city. **Hiei, can you locate her with your Jagon?**

_**Hn. It shouldn't be too hard.**_

_Hurry up then. The quicker you rectify that girl's memory, the quicker I get to see my Kagome again._

**Youko there is four reasons why hurrying up wouldn't make a difference, one, you've just seen her, two, she could purify your ass, three, we're probably not going to see her again anyway, four, Koenma needs to know about her and her powers.**

_**Shut up, you're annoying me. The girl is in the park.** _ Hiei interrupted.

_Lets get this over with._

**_Hn_**

They found the girl sitting on a swing with glazed over eyes, the swing moved slightly in the wind. _She's in shock,_ Youko commented. Kurama rolled his eyes while Hiei just scowled.

**You know, I wouldn't have guessed,** Kurama replied sarcastically.

_I was only saying, _Youko mentally crossed is arms and pouted.

Hiei appeared behind the girl as Kurama watching from the sidelines; before she even realized that he was there she, was unconscious on the swing, an after effect from her mind being altered.

_**Done**__, w_as all Hiei said before he disappeared from site to relax in a tree branch.

Kurama frowned**, we can't just leave her here like this.**

_**Do whatever you want with her; I've done my bit.**_

_You know Red; I think I'm going to take a nap._

Kurama growled under his breath Youko could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

**What can I use to... I know,** he asked and answered himself.

_**Talking to yourself now, fox.**_ Hiei taunted then scowled when he received no reaction. Kurama walked to the unconscious girl until he was standing directly in front of her. He pulled a small red seed from his hair and watched as it transformed under the influence of his ki until it was fully-grown and looked like a cross between a Poppy and a Tulip.

He placed the flower in front of the girl and squeezed gently until a pinky blue mist surrounded the girl and seeped into her skin. He stood back admiring his handy work then walked to the tree that Hiei was relaxing in and leapt up so he could sit in a nearby branch. After a few moments the girl roused from her state of unconsciousness and looked around in confusion.

* * *

_With Kagome…_

Kagome and Souta walked up the many stairs leading to the main house, talking and laughing. Well, Souta was talking about how amazing his nee-san was and Kagome laughed when he tried to mimic her moves.

"Excellent, Souta," She laughed.

He grinned as they walked through the front door. "I'm going to take a bath and get to bed earlier today," She announced as she walked up the stairs.

"Okay Dear," Mrs. Higurashi called.

Kagome walked through her bedroom door, closed it then walked through the door that led to her en-suite bathroom. She turned the hot tap on first, then the cold while adding a vanilla scented bubble bath and lighting strawberry scented candles.

After making sure that everything was in order she walked back into her room and pulled out some clean towels, clean underwear and a black tank top with blue shorts and after picking up her strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner she made her way back to the bathroom. She placed her clean clothes on the rack behind the shut door and undressed.

Kagome slipped into the steaming bath with a sigh, (i_t feels so good to relax once in a while_,) she thought sliding more into the water. After relaxing for several moments, she slid back up the bath and into a sitting position. Taking her shampoo in hand, she washed her hair thoroughly; especially the blood coated ends, then afterwards she washed the shampoo out then applied conditioner and started to wash her body.

Relieved that she couldn't identify more scars, Kagome relaxed for a couple of more minutes before she rinsed the conditioner off and climbed out, blowing out the candles along the way.

Half an hour later found Kagome lying on her bed, eyes closed and her breathing becoming more and more steady until it indicated that she was asleep. The dreamless sleep she had originally entered soon changed to a scene she had seen only once before...

* * *

_Kagome's Dream..._

_Darkness... She was surrounded by darkness. Whether she had her eyes open or closed, it didn't make a difference. But she knew not to panic. She looked around but not seeing anything she waited._

_One minute, two, three, four. Then a light appeared, dull, but still a light. She walked towards it and it gained brightness the closer she got; though she did not fear it. Kagome walked through it, a portal? A door? She did not know, not that it mattered. _

_It led her to clearing in a time that looked before the Feudal Era. All kinds of flowers, great, tall trees of high status and lush green grass surrounded her. A few meters away were a small river with a waterfall that was bordered by boulders. A feminine figure sat upon said boulders, the legendary miko, Midoriko. She smiled warmly at Kagome and patted a space near her, gesturing for Kagome to sit. Kagome smiled back as she made her way to the space Midoriko gestured. She sat upon the boulder and turned to face the older miko. _

_"Hello again, child," Midoriko greeted. _

_"It' s nice to see you again Midoriko-sama. However, I would like to know why have I been summoned?" Kagome asked._

_"It seems that the fates have another... _quest_ for you." Kagome groaned inwardly. _

_"But this one you are sure to enjoy," Midoriko added quickly._

_"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously._

_Midoriko smiled, "It seems that there are four boys that need another team-mate," At Kagome's confused look she continued, "Let me start from the beginning. Three hundred years ago the human realm was split into three. Where humans live, the Ningenkai, where the souls of the deceased go to be judged, the Reikai. And finally the Makai, where demons live," Kagome listened intently not surprised that demons had their own realm. _

(So that's why I haven't sensed many demons in my time,) _Kagome thought, turning her attention on Midoriko when she started speaking again._

_"The King of Reikai, Enma-" A floating picture of Enma appeared in the middle of the air in front of them. "-Rules over Reikai and watches over Ningenkai. His son, Prince Koenma,-" A picture of Koenma, in both forms (teenage and toddler) replaced his fathers, "-is in charge of the placement of souls and constantly watches over Ningenkai to make sure that any stray demon that crosses over the realms, is dealt with. Usually he employs a human with high spirit energy called a Spirit Detective to sort these demons out. However for the past four years he has had a team of Spirit Detectives, consisting of three demons and a human," Midoriko explained. The four Spirit Detective's pictures replaced Koenma's._

_Midoriko then went onto explaining brief backgrounds of the four Spirit Detectives, including Kurama's past life as Youko Kurama and Hiei's, being the forbidden child, to which Kagome felt for him at the hardship of his life. Midoriko then briefly explained the important points of the previous Dark Tournament, the trouble the four had with __Shinobu__ Sensui, then the Makai tournament that Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke took part in and the events leading up to that point. Then finally, Midoriko explained to Kagome that recently, since there had been hardly any demon-related problems, the Spirit Detectives had been taking a break._

_When Midoriko finished Kagome asked, "But why tell me all this?" _

_Midoriko smiled, "Because Lord Koenma is looking for a new team member for the Spirit Detectives. The second Makai tournament is fast approaching and this time, instead of being single fighters like last time, is taking place of teams of five and since the Spirit Detectives is only a team of four..." _

_Kagome gasped, she couldn't possibly strong enough, could she? _

_As if reading her thoughts Midoriko starting talking some more, "Kagome _your _the most powerful miko to exist, more so than me. I will teach you everything you need to know and more about your miko powers, and new abilities during the rest of this dream. I also will teach you how to improve on your katana fighting skills and bow and arrow, also a few other weapons. You might wake up with a slight headache in the morning though," Midoriko laughed and started Kagome's training.  
_

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning with a headache, as Midoriko promised. Her head swarmed with new knowledge and she thought her head was going to explode. She groaned and sat up. Rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands she stood and turned on the shower. 

_(I can see that this day will be stressful.) _Kagome thought as she finished her shower.

She dressed in a dark blue tank top and black combat trousers. (_Right, now I need to tell 'kaa-san I'll be gone for a couple of hours.)_

After finishing what she set out to do, she walked out into the courtyard and into the shade underneath the Goshinboku. Kagome sat down and started to meditate. She released some of her mental seals and let her powers have a bit of freedom for a while before she gathered her released ki and started to pull it around her until she disappeared under a see of pink and blue.

The ki orb that Kagome sat in raised slightly off the ground, shrunk in on itself then exploded into tiny stars.

Lord Koenma was sat in his office talking to Yusuke and Kuwabara about their latest mission. "So the leads came to dead ends. Great…" He sighed as he shook his head. He was still looking for a new member for the Spirit Detectives; the Makai Tournament was only 10 days away. And if he didn't find a new team member before the start date of the tournament then the Spirit Detectives would be disqualified.

"Yusuke, I would like you and Kuwabara to go to your lands in Makai and… ask around," Koenma announced as he called Botan. Said ferry girl entered through the door wanting to have a 'chat' with her boss about her 'free' time, since she didn't seem to have any. Just as she was about to start her little protest she was cut off when the air in the room changed. A large teardrop shaped ball of energy fell from the ceiling a little away from Koenma's desk. Yusuke, who had sensed the change in the air, stood in an attack stance, ready to get rid of the threat, should any come. Kuwabara copied Yusuke's movements and waited. The teardrop turned into a sphere and after a second burst into tiny flecks of blue, pink and silver light, leaving in its wake a midnight black, blue highlighted haired and cerulean eyed beauty.

She looked around in wonder, (_it actually worked; I really did it!_) She thought. She looked at the toddler that sat the desk, who she knew to be Lord Koenma.

She walked to the desk and stood in front of it, ignoring the warning looks she received from Yusuke and Kuwabara. She bowed then spoke, "Lord Koenma, I am Higurashi Kagome. Would it be okay if I have a word with you…" She looked at the four equally surprised looks of the room's occupants and smiled before adding, "…In private."

To say Koenma was surprised was an understatement; stood in front of him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, arriving in such a elegant and unique way and then she was being polite to him AND he didn't even know her, however he had heard of her name many times. He thought he would die from shock.

Especially to such a famous individual, he could not forget his manners. Koenma stood on his desk and gave a low bow.

"Kagome-sama, such a honour to finally meet you," Koenma replied. Kagome cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Koenma turned to his employees "Botan, take Yusuke and Kuwabara to the waiting room." He demanded then shooed them out. Kagome had to giggle at the shocked yet furious faces of her soon-to-be teammates. Yusuke gave her a death glare while Kuwabara walked out dumbly. When the door was slammed shut, she turned to Koenma and before he could ask her how she got there, she asked a question of her own.

"Lord Koenma, I have heard from a… _reliable_ source you are looking for a new team member for the Spirit Detectives." Kagome said coolly.

Koenma nodded his head and sighed before answering, "Yes, but I have had no luck so far. Do you know anybody?" He asked sitting crossed legged on his desk.

Kagome tried to hide her grin but failed "I might."

"Well, please do tell," Koenma asked with obvious interest. Kagome smirked; she had it in the bag.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Yusuke complained having being waiting on the corridor for fifteen minutes. He had been looking through his memory bank and now he was sure of it. The girl that appeared in toddler's office had been the same girl to run into Kurama yesterday. He could tell as her scent and aura was the same and of course only very few normal ningens would be able to match her beauty. 

He sighed, he had been kicked out of his boss's office for some girl that had just waltzed in.

Koenma's door opened and Koenma indicated for them to come in.

They walked in silently closing the door behind them. Yusuke was about to complain when Koenma spoke up. "Yusuke don't start. I have some news. You should thank Lady Kagome, for she has relieved you of your missions for the next nine days until the tournament."

"Why what did she do? Find us another team member?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes she has," Koenma smirked; he was going to enjoy watching his team and Kagome.

Yusuke looked shocked, "Well, where is he?" Yusuke demanded, oh yes, Koenma was going to enjoy this tournament.

* * *

"Moan, moan, moan. Urameshi don't you know how to do anything else? I don't like this as much as you, but I'm not complaining," Kuwabara grumbled after spending two hours of listening to Yusuke grumble 'what about not having anymore missions?' and 'stupid onna, next time I see her I'm going to throttle her'. They had been walking to Kurama's house to tell the redhead of the news and to have a 'chat', when Koenma coincidently contacted them, via compact mirror communicator, to tell them that they all had to 'find' their new member. 

"So why do we have to find him? Didn't Koenma know where they are currently residing?" Kurama asked also getting annoyed at Yusuke's behaviour.

Yusuke shrugged, "Apparently, he, our new team mate, wanted to test us."

_Interesting, I think I'm going to like him, _Youko commented. Kurama mentally shook his head, typical Youko. _Hey!_ Youko's protest landing on death ears as Kagome walked past them giving them a brilliant smile.

_She gets more beautiful every time we see her. _Youko purred.

Kurama outwardly shook his head, receiving questioning looks from his friends. Kurama only muttered "Youko," They understood immediately.

* * *

Kagome stopped when she walked passed them and backtracked, jogging to catch up with them. 

They stopped walking when they saw her catching up to them. "Gomen ne..." She started then looked into the branch where Hiei was standing "...But I think I left something of mine in your bosses office."

Kurama, as cool as ever, spoke on behalf of everyone in his group "And what would that be?"

Kagome smiled, "A jewel that had been passed through my family for generations. It's pink and small. Its very important to me, I would hate to think that I had lost it."

Kurama nodded "I'll have a look later on for you. Where do you live? If I find it, wouldn't you want it back straight away?"

Kagome nodded and silently sighed, she didn't think of that. "Sunset Shrine, a few blocks from here."

Kurama wondered what she could've left in Koenma's office, _when did she go to Koenma's office!?_ Youko added, but that didn't really matter, he could find that out later, what was important was now he had her address.


	6. The Shikon No Tama

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.

_Youko telepathy_

**_Hiei telepathy_ **

** Kurama telepathy**

_(Thoughts)_

A/N: Just to clear up a few questions, as I think I confused some people. The girl they found on the swing was the girl originally getting attacked. Youko was nagging about clearing the girl's memory so he could go see Kagome. Souta's memory remained un touched as he knew about demons. Yusuke and Kuwabara told Kurama that Kagome suggested a new team member and Kurama didn't really question because she has connections, e.g. Koenma, and they only detected a power level of a normal human because of her mental wards and seals.

* * *

When Kikyou finally let Inuyasha go the first place he ran was the well. However when he reached it and jumped in he found that the familiar blue light didn't surround him, but he landed on solid ground the bright afternoon sun shinning down on him through the wells opening. 

He cursed all the way back to the village. How could he have been so stupid? (_Baka, baka, baka,)_ he thought crashing through the mat to Kaede's hut. Sango stood; ready to lecture him and Miroku shook his head at him while Kaede looked on in surprise. "Sango, Miroku, where's Kagome?" Shippo used the invisibility technique he learnt from Kagome and masked his scent and ki, as Sesshoumaru taught him, to sneak upon Inuyasha.

He jumped up and used his foxfire to set Inuyasha's hair on fire. Shippo, still been invisible, hid behind Sango and tried to hold back his laughter. _(Inuyasha might not have hurt momma on purpose, but he did still send her home early,) _Shippo mused. Inuyasha lifted his nose into the air and sniffed, then sniffed again. Sango, Miroku and Kaede barely held back their laughter.

"Hey Kaede, what you got burning?" Inuyasha asked innocently. They couldn't hold it back any longer; Inuyasha was standing there with a confused but innocent look on his face while the fire crept up his hair turning it black from the heat.

All three, minus a struggling with trying-to-keep-quiet-his-laughter Shippo, were rolling on the floor laughing, literally. Inuyasha bent down forward to sniff whatever he could smell when his bangs, which had also caught fire, fell in front of his face.

Inuyasha screamed and started running round in circles battering the flames on his head. They were laughing so hard that tears rolled down their faces and their sides felt like they were on fire. Inuyasha ran out of the hut screaming at the villagers to move out of the way then jumped head first into the river. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stumbled out of the hut, coughing to get their breaths back, while Kirara followed calmly.

A soaking wet, fuming Inuyasha exited the river only moments later. Sango's lecture now out of her head, Shippo certainly did give the dog what he needed.

"SHIPPOOO!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed trying to sniff out the little runt.

"Eeeek" Shippo squeaked as he ran towards the forest, Inuyasha not far behind.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama headed through the portal that would take them to Koenma's office. 

_**Fox, why are you doing this for the onna?**_

**Because I like her, she's a puzzle.**

_I like her too, _Youko pouted.

Kurama sighed, choosing to ignore the ancient spirit fox.

_I am NOT ancient._

"Lord Koenma, I saw Lady Kagome in town yesterday." Kurama started standing in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma nodded "And what did she want?" He asked, they certainly haven't found out her position in the Spirit Detectives for they all would be screaming and shouting about how stupid he could get, and not be so calm.

_(Then what could Lady Kagome want?)_ Koenma thought focusing his attention back on Kurama.

"She said that when she came here yesterday morning she thought she left a small pink jewel that had been passed through her family for generations. I came here to see if you had seen it," Kurama finished looking toward the chairs at his side.

Koenma shook his head; he couldn't he had.

_You know that description fits a magical artefact that had, supposedly, disappeared about 500 years ago, _Youko piped, getting annoyed at been ignored.

**And what was that then?** Kurama asked curiously.

_The Shikon No Tama_, Youko answered, glad that he had Kurama's attention.

An image of the Shikon No Tama appeared in Kurama's mind, the small pink gem sparkled in the 'light'.

_**Hn. I've heard of that thing before. It causes nothing but death and destruction.**_ Hiei piped up.

_That maybe, but it's so shiny and very pretty, _Youko argued.

Kurama raised a mental eyebrow, did he just hear right.

_Yes, I DID say it was pretty because it IS pretty. It's so shiny. _Kurama, in his mind, put a wall around Youko, with no door.

_Hey, what are you doing!? _Youko demanded as he punched the walls.

**It's for your own health, and mine. **Kurama answered calmly as he ignored the other occupant in his head.

Kurama looked down and saw a something shine in the corner of the desk; he walked over and bent down. Something pink and small was stuck under the leg of the desk. He reached forward and tugged at said item, pulling it free.

_That's the Shikon No Tama, I was telling you about! _Youko shouted still bashing on the walls.

Koenma also noticed, and his eyes grew large. "That's the Shikon No Tama. Is that what she left?" Koenma asked, standing on the edge of the desk for a better look.

"It looks exactly like she said, but shouldn't something this powerful have been destroyed?" Kurama asked looking at the pink orb.

Koenma flustered and started fidgeting. The glares he received didn't help either. "Well… I was going to… But by the time my team got there the thing disappeared of the face of the earth. It's only just reappeared!" Koenma spoke his voice hardening the further he explained.

"Do you think we should give it back?" Kurama asked confused as to why Kagome had such a powerful object. Koenma shook his head, he didn't know.

"It does belong to Kagome, but…" Kurama started.

"How's the onna going to protect something that is such sought after? Her power might be great but if she was to get ambushed by a couple of A-classes, I doubt even she would be able to come out of it alive." Hiei finished, walking from his place against the wall to in front of the desk beside Kurama.

"She's coped alright so far," Koenma smiled, Hiei really had no idea about how powerful Kagome was.

"Wow, she can kill a D-class demon, we should give her a medal," Hiei replied sarcastically.

Kurama shook his head; his hand clamped around the small gem in his palm. "Lord Koenma, it belongs to Kagome and she should, at least, know of it's destruction." Koenma nodded, he could agree to that.

"Hn!"

"Hiei and I will go to her house and explain."

"Yes that would be a good idea, and answer any questions if need be," Koenma waved before sending them through a portal on the floor.

* * *

**The next time I see that damned toddler, I'm going to-** Hiei ranted. 

_Thank him. _Youko shouted over Hiei.

Youko's answer surprised Hiei, _**what?**_

_Next time I see the Toddler, I'm going to thank him. _Youko stated simply.

**Why is that Youko?** Kurama asked.

_Because he gave us a reason to see MY Kagome,_ Youko announced, taking control of Kurama's body to knock on the door.

Both Hiei and Kurama rolled their eyes, they should've known. The door opened and a black, blue highlighted, haired boy around twelve years old took one look at them before shouting.

"Kags, door for you!" He smiled at them before adding, "She'll be down in a minute." Before turning around and walking back towards the living room.

**How did he know we came here for Kagome?** Kurama asked impressed.

_**You didn't even have to open that pretty mouth of yours, **_Hiei said in a bored tone.

Kagome ran down the stairs, her hands busy putting her hair up into a pony. She was wearing a black tracksuit that said Kitten' in fancy silver writing across the front left breast pocket and bum. She smiled at them before walking to the living room door and popping her head saying, "Souta, you better be ready because after I talk to Kurama and Hiei, I am going to go and if your not ready then I will leave you behind," Souta nodded and turned his head back towards the TV.

She walked back to the door and looked at them. She could sense the Shikon on Kurama.

"Sorry about that we were just heading out."

Kurama waved it off before speaking, "Kagome, we found the family heirloom of yours." He held out his right hand and opened his fingers to show the Shikon sitting snugly in his palm.

She nodded, playing dumb. "Kagome, do you know what this gem is?" Kurama added looking straight in her eyes.

Kagome hid her grin, "Yes, I have been looking after it for ojiisan for about three years."

"Do you know what it's capable of?" Kurama persisted, her answer not satisfying him.

_More than you'll ever know._ Kagome thought sadly.

Kagome nodded her bangs hiding her eyes. She didn't want them to see her fighting back tears.

"Then would you agree to have it destroyed," Kurama asked quietly. She laughed half-heartedly_. (They wouldn't be able to achieve it with the real Shikon, but they needn't worry about that because the real Shikon is tucked away safely.) _Kagome thought.

"If you can, go ahead but I would really like to keep the shell of the powerless jewel to continue to pass down," Kagome informed them.

Kurama fused his eyebrows together, **what does she mean Youko?**

_When the Shikon was on the earth before, centuries ago. Everything was tried to destroy it. Everything. But nobody was able to. It fell into the hands of a Taijiya village. The Taijiya tried hard to keep it untouched and purified but they were not able to. They tried destroying it, also coming up with blank results. The youkai after it were growing in number and working together. And the Taijiya were becoming overrun. So they went to the strongest miko at the time and entrusted it within her. As far as I know, as I was away at the time travelling continents, they jewel was continually passed down that line to the eldest girl. When I returned the jewel had disappeared, no one, youkai or ningen had heard of its location or talk of it for years. There was talk that one village knew of what happened to the cursed jewel, but that was kept a secret. Nothing would persuade them to talk of it. The only thing they said was The Shikon No Tama has become one with the strongest pure being to ever have lived, we shall celebrate that it will never cause death or destruction ever again'_

**How would Kagome know?** Kurama asked.

_She could be a descendent of the line. _Youko reasoned.

Kurama thought this over and was pulled out of his musings when Kagome and Souta walked passed him, the door already locked. "Kurama, I don't want to be rude or anything, it's just that we have a training session at the gym and if we don't hurry up we will be late. But your welcome to come and watch if you and Hiei want." She offered looking at said hybrid.

**Care to join me Hiei?**Kurama asked.

_**Hn.**_ Hiei said before disappearing out of sight.

Kurama turned back to Kagome and smiled, "We would love to."

* * *

Japanese Terms: 

Youkai - Demon

Miko - Priestess

Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls

Taijiya - Demon Exterminator

Ki - Energy

Ningen - Human

Onna - Woman


	7. Keiko

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hahusko belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.

/_Youko telepathy/_

_-Hiei telepathy -_

_Kurama telepathy_

_Thoughts_

They arrived at the gym not ten minutes later. Souta, Kurama and Kagome had to jog the last five minutes, as the little 'interruption' on their plans made them late. Kagome and Souta walked through to the training room with Kurama and Hiei trailing behind them.

She took off her jacket to reveal a matching top; this one however was white with black writing and had no sleeves. She placed her bag and jacket on a chair off to the side, then walked back into the middle if the room, Souta following.

Kurama and Hiei sat on the chairs next to the ones containing Kagome's and Souta's bags. They watched as Kagome and Souta bowed, the sensei doing the same in return.

"Are these your guests?" The sensei asked, eying Hiei and Kurama.

Kagome nodded "Yes, I would like for them to be able to watch. They sometimes help me with my training. I think it would benefit my progress if they were able to watch closely at my sparring techniques"

The sensei watched them for a few more seconds before nodding her understanding. She turned her gaze to Kagome, silently studying her. "You've made progress since the last time you were here. You've been pratacing at home" The sensei commented.

Kagome smiled "Yes, Souta and I have been training at home and I think Souta's improved rapidly"

The sensei nodded then turned to Souta. "You want to go first today?" She asked, before Souta could even answer Kagome was already sitting in-between Hiei and Kurama watching intently.

They started with no warning, the sensei aiming a kick to Souta's stomach. Souta blocked then ducked swinging his legs around, trying to make the sensei lose her balance.

She jumped then kicked towards Souta, the blow landing hard on his right shoulder.

Kagome winced, that was going to hurt until she had a chance to heal it. Which wouldn't be until later in the evening. Kurama, Kagome and Hiei watched as the little boy, who looked like he couldn't even defend himself, kick the sensei in the jaw causing her to stumble.

Kurama leaned over to Hiei and whispered "The sensei reminds me of Genkai." Hiei looked over at Kurama, his eyebrow raised.

"Why do you say that fox?" Hiei asked his eyes moving from the spar to his _friend_ at the side of him.

"Well, the way she talks for one and the style she uses, it's similar to Genkai's"

"Hn"

"She could be an ex-student of Genkai's"

"How entertaining" Hiei replied sarcastically, Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed turning his attention to Kagome. Kagome watched as her brother threw a kick aimed at the sensei's side. The sensei sidestepped, only just.

Kagome felt proud. Her brother who had only been learning how to fight for about two months fought with grace and style of a semi-professional.

Of course he wasn't as good as her; she'd been practicing for two years, even since Naraku tried to kidnap her. If it weren't for the great Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, who got to her just in time, she would probably be dead, or enslaved. Either one didn't sound too appealing.

She was pulled out of her musings when Kurama tapped her shoulder. She turned her head around her eyes meeting beautiful emerald green. She smiled, he smiled back, "He's pretty good for a beginner" He commented referring to Souta.

Kagome smiled brighter, she was extremely proud of her brother, and nodded. She turned her head back to its original position, just in time to see the sensei twisting Souta's behind his back, not hurting him, just putting him in an uncomfortable position.

Souta bowed his head in submission, the sensei released his arm they both bowed before Souta walked over to the seats where Kagome was sitting. She stood and walked into the middle of the room, bowed, then stood alert, waiting for the sensei to make the first move.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before the sensei moved. Kagome watched the sensei's moves carefully, she could be very tricky when she wanted to be.

It started all most at once. Left jab, right kick. Duck, twist, left sidestep. Right jab, left jab, right kick. Twist, duck, right punch, left high kick.

Kagome took a step back to avoid being punched, she ducked and kicked he legs out. The sensei fell, but caught herself on her haunches. She flung herself at Kagome, landing a punch in Kagome abdomen. She winced, the sensei had a hard fist.

Kagome stumbled, ignoring the pain in her stomach she back flipped, putting distance between her and her sensei. Before Kagome had chance to react the sensei elbowed her sending her flying. She flew through the air before landing on her bum and skidding across the floor.

"That's going to bruise in the morning" Kurama commented, Souta shook his head. She was going to heal them as soon as they were alone, but she had told him that they didn't know what she was. And she had asked him to keep quiet about it. All three of them watched intently, to see who be victorious.

The sensei stood, waiting for her student to get up. Kagome closed her eyes willing the pain away. As soon as her eyes closed an image of Inuyasha replaced the darkness. He was laughing at her, telling her that she was weak and pathetic, mocking her.

The pain was immediately replaced with anger, she stood up. _I'm not going to let laugh at me anymore _She thought angrily. Her bangs covered her face and she jumped straight at her sensei, the punch landing on her shoulder making her stumble backwards.

Both Hiei and Kurama smelt her anger and wondered what could have made her mood change so rapidly. It wasn't because of the hit or because the sensei had the advantage, she was calm until she closed her eyes.

_/Red what's wrong with her?/ _Youko asked, continuing to watch her through Kurama's eyes.

_I don't know, but whatever it is remind me not to piss her off, or make her think if whatever she just thought of _Kurama answered watching as the sensei stumbled because of the force of the punch.

_-The _mighty _Youko Kurama afraid of a little girl. How pathetic- _Hiei said impressed at her speed, he could tell that she was holding back quite a bit.

_/I'm not afraid, I just wouldn't want to hurt, in any way, a female as unique as Kagome/ _Both Kurama and Youko answered calmly.

_-Hn-_

The sensei grabbed her shoulder, trying to ease the pain. Kagome didn't give her much time before she was once again upon her, landing a kick to the back. They sensei didn't stumble this time but kicked out backwards. Kagome caught her leg and twisted it slightly, the sensei hopped on her free leg trying to keep her balance.

Kagome lifted her head, her eyes void of any emotion, and twisted the sensei's leg until she declared that Kagome was the winner.

The sensei stood and rubbed her leg that sported a rather large bruise. She glared at Kagome, who just look back with blank eyes. "I see that you have improved greatly. You still need to work a little on your tactics though" She said as Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

She turned her head to Souta, who had walked up next to his sister "Souta you need to work on your speed and you let your guard down too much. Other than that you've both excellent fighters"

The rest of the lesson was spent going over different fighting styles. Kurama and Hiei stepped into help with some moves that Kagome couldn't get the hang off, mainly showing her what to do. Kurama took every opportunity he was given to show her what to do by placing her arms in the correct position by using his own

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed in clean clothes Kagome, Kurama, Souta and Hiei made their way to the nearest Ramen shop. Hiei, surprisingly walked with them and didn't follow in the trees like he usually did.

When they arrived they sat down on the chairs next to the counter. Coincidently the nearest shop from the gym that sold Ramen was owned by Keiko's parents. Kagome knew who owned the shop, but Souta didn't.

Yusuke was a bit surprised to see Kurama, a lad he didn't know and their 'saviour' Kagome sitting at the counter waiting to be served. What shocked him more was the fact that Hiei was sitting next to Kagome talking to her.

_I must be seeing things, _He thought, he blinked his eyes once, twice but they were still there, _maybe not. _He walked over. "Hi Kurama, Kagome, Hiei" He greeted receiving two smiles, a pouty face and a scowl.

"Hello Yusuke. What you've been doing these past couple of days?" Kagome asked.

He grinned "Relaxing mostly, but Keiko isn't well and she asked me if I could cover for her" He then pointed to Souta and asked "Who's this?"

Kagome's smile fell "How rude of me, this is my brother Souta." Yusuke nodded.

"Sorry kid, I didn't know who you were" Yusuke apologized holding out his hand. Souta shook his head in a it-doesn't-matter manner and shook Yusuke's hand.

"So what can I get you?" Yusuke asked, remembering he had other customers.

They ordered their food and started discussing the training session previous. After five minutes Yusuke brought their food over and sat next to them. When Kurama gave him a questioning look he told them "I'm on a break"

Souta ate a spoonful of ramen then exclaimed "This is delicious. I'm coming here again" Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"You said that Keiko was ill" Kagome stated after a few minutes. Yusuke nodded and sighed "We've had the doctor round but he said it was just a bad cold"

Kagome raised an eyebrow "A bad cold?" She asked when Yusuke nodded she added "How long as she had it?"

Yusuke shrugged "I don't know, she called me three days ago, but she said she didn't fell well since about last week"

"That seems an awful long time just for a simple cold" Kurama said joining their conversation.

Kagome nodded "That's what I was thinking"

"We don't know what else to give her" Yusuke sighed, standing to get back to work.

As he was walking away Kagome grabbed his arm. "Yusuke, may I see her? I might be able to help" She asked worried for her friend.

Yusuke thought it over then nodded, waving his hand beckoning her to follow. She stood and walked over to him. "Souta stay with Kurama and Hiei"

Souta nodded and turned to finish his meal. However both Kurama and Hiei stood. "We would like to see Keiko too, she is our friend as well" Kurama said walking towards Kagome and Yusuke, Hiei following. Souta looked at his sister. She looked at Yusuke.

Yusuke shrugged and started through the door leading to the apartment above. Souta stood up and followed. They walked up the stairs and through the door at the top. They turned left and entered the room on the far right.

Keiko laid under the covers, her skin white and covered in sweat. She shook and whimpered. Kagome rushed over to her side and placed her hand against Keiko's forehead checking her temperature, the boys waited beside the door.

"She's got a high fever, Yusuke can you re-wet this flannel please" She threw the flannel at him and he rushed out the room to do as she asked. "Keiko what did you eat?" Kagome muttered.

Yusuke walked back into the room, the flannel cold and damp. Kagome took it out of his hand and placed it on her forehead.

She looked up at Yusuke and asked "Were you with her when she started to feel ill?" Yusuke thought back, he had just come back from his weekly land checks in Makai, he had met up with Keiko and they had gone to the new restaurant downtown. Later that night she had said that she didn't feel too good.

"Yeah, when I had come back from my lands in Makai and I took Keiko to that new restaurant downtown. She said she didn't feel to well when we were watching a film that evening" He answered.

Kagome nodded her head, "Of course..." She said while Yusuke looked at her questioningly.

"That new restaurant downtown is dodgy, Keiko's got food poisoning" She continued then added "You didn't get it because your demon blood eliminates the virus, Keiko's body is only human, it isn't strong enough to fight the virus. What I don't get is that the doctor didn't spot it..." She turned her head towards Yusuke and gave him a disappointed look "...And why you didn't smell it"

Yusuke looked down at the floor, at the cream sheets, anywhere apart from Kagome's eyes. He coughed "How long until she gets better?" _What a question you idiot!_ He cursed himself.

She looked at his worried eyes and saw the love behind them for one of her best friends. She sighed "I know a medicine that can heal her" Yusuke's eyes looked into hers pleading her to heal Keiko.

"It will take a few days for her to recover and longer to get steady on her feet again though" Yusuke nodded enthusiastically. Kagome nodded and turned her attention to Keiko, she wiped her face with the wet cloth and waved for Souta to come over.

"I need you to call mom and tell her that you wouldn't be coming home till late" Souta nodded his understanding as Yusuke showed him where the phone was. Kurama knelt next to Kagome and held Keiko's hand.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly.

"Know?" She repeated turning her head to look at him.

"How did you know that she had food poisoning. Even I could not smell it until you said so" He answered.

_-Fox you're taking a risk, telling her that your a demon- _Hiei pointed out, watching everything from his place against the wall.

_I doubt it, she knows about demons, she knows Koenma, she knows about the Makai and Rekai. And I bet she knows that Yusuke, you and I are demons _Kurama answered.

_-What about the boy?- _

_He doesn't seem too frightened by us. I bet Kagome has told him _

_/I wonder what she's going to use to get Keiko well again/ _Youko wondered out loud.

_-And that's another thing, what _is_ she going to use? You might be able to make up a concoction from Makai plants to heal Keiko, but she's just a normal ningen. Not even 'modern' medicine would be able to cure her that fast-_

_We'll just have wait and see, wouldn't we?_

"I can see auras..." Kagome answered "Keiko's aura is outlined in black, especially around her stomach. That's how I know she has food poisoning"

Kurama's lips form a 0 shape and he nodded slightly. But something else was bothering him "Couldn't the black be any kind of virus?"

Kagome smiled, Kurama certainly was curious "It could be, but it isn't. My intuition tells me that it's food poisoning..." She looked into his doubting eyes and added "...And my intuition is **never** wrong"

A/N: There's another chapter folks. Phew. It took me longer to write it because I've been ill. Hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	8. Explanations

I wDisclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hahusko belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.

/_Youko telepathy/_

_-Hiei telepathy -_

_Kurama telepathy_

_Thoughts_

After a few moments of silence Kagome stood and exited the room. Hiei watched as she walked out, trying to access her mind but found that it was surrounded by a strong wall.

Kagome felt the intrusion on her mind and glared at Hiei as she walked past him.

_-She has strong mental barriers-_

_Couldn't get through? _Kurama asked

_-Hn-_

_I take that as a no_

_/I think we, that means all of us, need to sit down and share some past stories/_

_What do you mean Youko?_

_/I mean we need to get everything in the open, I don't like how we're keeping secrets from each other/_

_Kagome has secrets?_

_/Yeah. I've only just remembered, but, Kagome's a miko remember. She could use her miko powers to heal Keiko/_

_Kurama was silent for a few moments. I forgot that we saw her defeat that demon_

_-Hn. It wasn't just you either-_

_/The _almighty_ Hiei, master of the Jagon eye, forgetting something as unusual as that/ _Youko teased.

…

_-She did something to our minds- _Hiei announced walking over to the bed.

_That's the most logical explanation _Kurama said as he watched Hiei sit down next to the bed, from the corner of his eyes.

_-I'll suggest a little truth session when she re-enters the room-_

_/You will?!/ _Both Kurama and Youko choked.

_-Hn. Don't sound so shocked Fox-_

A smile played on Kurama's lips._ You're interested in my miko _Kurama pointed out.

_-Shut it Fox- _Hiei growled back, turning his head away.

_/Don't worry Hiei, I don't mind sharing/ _Youko stated.

_-I'm not interested in her- _Hiei denied.

_/Your are/_

_-Not-_

_/Are two/_

_-NOT-_

_/Keep denying it. It'll only hurt more when Kagome comes running to me/ _Youko said ending the conversation. Hiei started at the wall thinking over Youko's words.

Kagome re-entered the room and sat between the two. She checked Keiko's temperature again and sat back, wondering why Hiei was sat next to the bed. Hiei looked at Kagome and knew that Youko's words ran true.

_-Would she even accept the three of us? I mean her race is meant to kill demons at first sight, it's one thing for her to befriend us, but having us three as her mates…-_

Youko grinned_ /I knew you would see it my way/_

_-Hn. I wouldn't rather fight you for her- _Hiei turned towards Kagome and stared right into her cerulean eyes. "We want to know the truth onna" He demanded.

_You're not going to earn any points talking to her like that _Kurama sighed, mentally shaking his head.

Kagome was surprised, _I didn't think they would ask me that this quick._ She mentally shrugged, it didn't matter they would've found out later anyway. "After I've healed Keiko"

They thought that she would've denied it, not arrange a time. She turned towards Kurama, "Do you have any place private, where no-one can overhear?" She asked.

Kurama nodded "Hai, my apartment"

"Good. I'll need to collect some ingredients. Then I'll be back and we can talk tomorrow"

Kurama nodded and watch her stand. Hiei stood also "I'll escort you home"

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway.

As promised Hiei walkedher and Souta home. When they reached the main house Souta went on ahead, as Kagome requested. "You can come inside if you like" Kagome said looking towards the Goshinboku.

"Hn" Hiei said in reply before disappearing out of sight. Kagome felt him in said tree. She sighed "What is it with demons and trees?" She asked no one in particular then walked inside the house to gather the items she would need.

One hour later saw Kagome walk outside with a orange coloured potion in hand. She walked to the Goshinboku and leant against the large trunk. She closed her eyes letting some of her ki flow into the old wood.

Hiei watched her from his place in the tree. _–Interesting- _Hiei thought.

_What is? _Kurama asked, over hearing Hiei's thoughts.

_-She cares for nature like you _Hiei answered.

_Really? _

_-Take a look for yourself- _Hiei answered by showing Kurama exactly what he was seeing. Kurama smiled. _How much longer are you going to be? _

_-A couple of minutes if I have any say in it- _Hiei closed down their link before Kurama could reply and jumped down next to Kagome. After a few seconds Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I'm ready now" She said walking towards the many steps that lead to the shrine.

Hiei stared after her, he wasn't going to let her walk it back. It would take them ages. He jumped in front of her. He didn't say anything just leaned forward slightly gesturing what he wanted.

Kagome raised and eyebrow before sliding onto his back in practised ease. He was surprised at her gracefulness, he thought she would be wriggling to get comfortable. It was like she had much experience.

When he jumped he expected her to scream for him to stop. Hiei was astonished when she squealed in delight and told him to go faster. He complied to her wishes, and headed to Keiko's house at full speed.

They arrived at Keiko's bedroom window not three minutes later. Kurama, who had sensed them coming, opened the window and let the two in. Kagome slid off Hiei's back and grinned. She turned to look at him and practically jumped on him. He was taken aback and stood still, not really knowing what was happening.

"You have got to let me have another ride again soon. That was amazing. And I thought Inuyasha was fast..." Kagome exclaimed releasing Hiei and walking up next to the bed.

Kurama hid his laughter behind his hand. _/Red, we are going to picture that face forever/_

_Yes, I agree. Are you shocked Hiei? _Kurama asked a huge smile on his face. Hiei, who had recovered, turned to him and answered with a smug grin. _-You're just jealous-_

_Jealous?_

_-Yes-_

_I have nothing to be jealous of_

_-Hn-_

Kagome opened the bottle and poured the contents down Keiko's throat. After Kagome made sure that Keiko wasn't going to choke, she stood and went to find Yusuke.

Hiei leant against the wall, watching her every movement. _Kagome's medicine worked well, Keiko's scent is already clearing up_

_-Hn-_

As she promised she sat down a day later, in Kurama's apartment, with the rest of the Rekai Tentei. She took a deep breath, knowing that her story would take a couple of hours even with the most edited version. Kurama made tea and made himself comfortable on the sofa opposite from her, while Yusuke sat at the left hand side of him and Kuwabara sat on the floor, his back against the arm of the sofa.

As usual Hiei was sitting on the windowsill looking out into the night. She took a sip of her water and started "It started a little over three years ago, On my way to school one morning, Souta said that our cat, Buyo, had gotten trapped in the well house. I went to have a look, as I reached the well Mistress Centipede, flew out and grabbed me. She pulled me down the well until we were surrounded with a blue light. I went to push her away and ended up purifying one of her arms, the light faded and I was once again in the well, only this time there was no well house. I climbed out and looked around, trees surrounded me in every direction, I spotted the Goshinboku and thought my house couldn't be far away if the Goshinboku was there. I made my way through the trees until I came to the sacred tree.

On the tree was pinned an inu-hanyou, who I later learnt was Inuyasha, the arrow holding him there seemed to pulse as I drew nearer. I ran in the opposite direction and ended up in Kaede's village," She paused there to laugh and take another sip of her water "They thought I was a youkai in disguise, and tried every thing to 'purify' me, when they ruled out the possibilities that I was neither a spy from another village or a youkai they let me go. I found out from Keade that I was in Sengoku Jidai. Mistress Centipede returned early the next morning, she attack the village until I figured out that she was after me, I ran into Inuyasha forest, she not far behind. Somehow I ended up at the Goshinboku, she pinned me to Inuyasha, not before ripping a chunk out of my side, he awoke and commanded me to pull the arrow embedded in his shoulder out, I did so and after he got us both free, killed her.

Mistress Centipede was after the Shikon no Tama in my body, a few days later another, this time a crow demon tried to get the Shikon, he succeeded, in a last attempt to recover the jewel I attached it's chopped of leg to my arrow and shot, as I suspected the leg was drawn to the youkai and shot straight threw it killing it, in the process shattering the Shikon, sending shards all over the country, from there my journey began…" She continued briefly of her adventures, her meeting with Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara, Sesshoumaru and Rin, with Kouga the ookami prince, and Naraku, his detachments Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi. The Thunder brothers and the Shichinintai. With no interruptions she continued ready for their questions at the end.

To say they were shocked would've been an understatement; even Hiei was shocked, though he would not show it. She was the legend that killed the evil Naraku, the Shikon miko, they each held respect for her. Some more than others, she looked at each of them in turn waiting for their questions, she could read it in their aura's, they were a very curious bunch.

Yusuke was the first to fire, "You did all that?" He asked not wanting to believe that a female, that so much resembled Keiko, could be able to achieve what she did. She nodded a smile on her face. He blew out a whistle. _Wow. _He thought, looking at Kuwabara, who looked like he was going to faint from shock. _Least I'm not the only one. _

"Do you know if your youkai friends survived?" Kurama asked, knowing Sesshoumaru as a good friend. She shook her head, "I've never seen them in this era, though I'm positive that Fluffy, Shippo, Kouga, and Ayame survived." He nodded his head, he had met them all before, at a dinner party the Toddler forced them to go to. Though he was surprised that she had such powerful allies.

"So you have finished the jewel?" Kurama asked, she nodded. "Is that why you said no-one can destroy it?" Again she nodded her head and explained. "The Shikon is made up of four souls, three youkai, one miko. To keep the jewel purified and safe I must use my ki to help fend of the youkai spirits inside the jewel."

"If that's so, how come you gave me the jewel to destroy, even if you know that it isn't possible?"

She grinned; she wondered when they would have gotten to this. "The jewel I gave you was a fake. It was a test, I wanted to know if I could trust you. The jewel you destroyed held nothing but a bit of my ki, that's why the jewel had an aura around it, but if you were to try and use it, you would fail"

Slowly he nodded his head, he was starting to understand her reasoning. "Hey, how can you not trust us! Shouldn't it be us that cannot trust you" Yusuke demanded.

She laughed "Yeah I guess that would be about right. But if you could not return my possession because it was dangerous, how would I know if I could trust you with my life just because I could send down to the depths of hell before you could blink your eye"

They sat in silence, realizing that she had a valid point. "Hn, onna you could not possibly harm me even if you tried" Hiei stated still staring out of the window. Suddenly he felt as though his oxygen supply had been cut, he couldn't breath. His skin turned black as it was slowly burnt away, he fell off the window ledge his friends running to his side.

Yusuke screamed at her to stop it, they all could tell it was her the way her eyes glowed a slight pinkish colour. She looked over to where Hiei was turning purple, his hands around his throat trying to get oxygen to his starved lungs.

Kuwabara and Kurama just stared at her while Yusuke screamed at her to stop. After a few more seconds her eyes died down to their normal colour and Hiei took a deep gasp of air. She walked up to him and knelt beside his body. After a minute of heavy panted, his breathing became more steady, but he couldn't move due to the burns. Her hands hovered over his chest, she was about to start healing him but Yusuke and Kurama dragged her away from him.

"I think you've done enough damage" Kurama commented coldly, she glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Why did you do that to him?" Yusuke asked his cold stare not affecting her. "He asked for it. I was weak once and I will never be weak again"

Yusuke stared at her like she had grown a second head. Hiei moaned, the pain almost unbearable. Yusuke glanced at him before replying heatedly. "What the hell is that sup-" He found he couldn't move or speak, he looked at Kurama, his eyes the only part of his body working. Kurama was stuck in the position he was in after dragged her off Hiei.

She stood again and walked to where Hiei had curled himself up in the fetal position. She sighed and shook her head, placing her hands on his chest. The males in the room watched in fear for their friend as her hands started to glow a bluish colour. Hiei hadn't wore his cape so it was visible to see his skin returning to it's usual colour, the pain lines etched on his face fading away.

When she had complete her healing she sat back and watched as, with a sigh of relief, he sat up and glared at her with so much hatred she had to turn her head away. She turned back again, "Do not dare challenge me, I am not weak anymore. That was just a taster, I can do so much more" With those as her last words she gathered her ki around her and disappeared under the sea of pink and blue. "I will come around again in two days time"

The orb lifted into the air and exploded, the tiny stars disappearing as they hit the ground.

A/N: What do you think? Kagome's behaviour will be explained in the next chapter. R&R.


	9. Hiei to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hahusko belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.

/_Youko telepathy/_

_-Hiei telepathy -_

_Kurama telepathy_

_Mukuro telepathy_

_Naraku telepathy_

_ Kagome telepathy _

_Thoughts_

All four stared at the spot where she was kneeled moments before. "Hn, the onna needs mental help" Hiei said testing his muscles. Kuwabara continued to stare. "Oi, Kuwabara what you staring at?" Yusuke asked slapping him on the back.

He jumped off the floor in surprise. "Wow, watch it. What were you staring at?" Yusuke repeated.

Kuwabara looked up at him briefly before turning his head back again. "Her aura…"

"What about her aura, Kuwabara?" Kurama listening carefully.

"It changed. I was overlapped and interlaced by black, evil intent. But it was been fought by her aura. I dunno, it was like she was been…"

"Possessed" Kurama offered. Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, when she left her aura was mainly pink, hers, but the black still laced it. I think she was… confused."

"Hn" Was all Hiei said before disappearing leaving an open window in his wake. Kurama sighed shaking his head, knowing that a few hundred demons would die tonight.

"I think we should give her a second chance" Kurama suggested heading into the kitchen. Kuwabara agreed while Yusuke looked sceptical.

She didn't know where her ki had led her, she just let it wonder. She was glad she made that decision as the place she landed was deserted. She was kneeled on the ground, and after looking around at her surroundings, bowed her head.

She hadn't meant to hurt Hiei, something had controlled her body. She could feel her ki doing what… something asked. She didn't exactly know what this 'something' was, but she knew it was evil and she couldn't fight it, not physically anyway.

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. _From what Midoriko showed me, I should say this was the Makai. _She thought standing up. She let her ki search out the nearest youki. _Three miles, just my luck. _

She sighed, _Oh well, hopefully the youkai will be a worthy opponent. I feel like practising my katana skills._ She set off at a steady run, hoping to reach the source of the youki in an hour.

She kept running for fifty-five minutes straight. _Made it. _She thoughttrying to get her breath back. She walked a few more metres before been greeted with a view of a city. She grinned, a city meant lots of opponents. She walked down the pathway and through two buildings entering the busy streets.

She looked at signs as she passed them, most of them advertising the Makai tournament, being held in Mukuro's land. _So I'm in Mukuro's lands, I'll have to have a word with her._ She continued to walk through the streets, ignoring the hungry looks from the youkai. She was surprised that they hadn't tried to eat her yet.

She would have to ask someone about that later. She came to a large building quite a bit from the heart of the city. _This must be Mukuro's home. _She walked up to the nearest youkai, which happened to be a guard, and smiled. "Is this where Mukuro lives?"

The guard looked at her, "You are human, are you not?"

She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "I'm not sure, I'll have to re-check… Of course I'm human you dumbass"

He growled at her but decided to let it pass like he never heard her last comment. "How did you get passed the border? All humans that stumble across are meant to have their minds altered then sent back"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm here to see Mukuro, I have permission to cross the border. And does it look like I'm screaming my head off because I'm scared" She added the last part to answer his unasked question.

"I see that. You've obviously had previous dealing with youkai" She rolled her eyes, he continued "I would like to know who you have permission off, then we will move on to why you're here to see Mukuro"

Kagome seriously thought about banging her head against the wall, "I have permission off of, lets see." She held up her fingers and started to count them off, "Prince Koenma, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame of the North, Yusuke Urameshi of the South" She raised an eyebrow, "Is that enough or should I continue?" She asked, he looked dumbfounded.

He never got chance to answer as another voice sounded from behind him. "Well, I never knew you had such powerful allies, Kagome"

Kagome bowed as Mukuro stepped out from the building. "I am a woman of many mysteries"

"As I have heard. Lord Sesshoumaru informed me that your information is correct. I shall see to it that you are not bothered, while you are in my lands, about such unnecessaries" Mukuro glared at the guard as she said this. He stepped back with a mumbled apology.

"Arigato"

"That's no problem. Now what did you want to see me about"

"A few things actually…" Kagome trailed off, her eyes moving to the guard. Mukuro understood immediately, and waved her hand towards the door.

"Come in and we'll talk"

Kagome nodded and followed her through the many hallways and stairways until they reached the library. Once there, they seated and got down to business.

"Now that no-one will be able to overhear…"

"Yes. Well first things first, I wanted to introduce myself to such a woman as yourself, though that is not needed"

Mukuro smiled and ordered for tea to be sent up to them.

"And another, I have had a stressful day and was looking for some kind of sparing to release the pressure. I have heard that you have some quite strong youkai in your lands and thought I might as well look"

Mukuro laughed and nodded "You are quite correct in that assumption. Though now that you mention it, it's been quite a while since I've had a good fight"

"I'll take you up on that offer later. For now though, I would like to catch up on certain events that I missed out on in the passed couple of years."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "And why come to me for that?" The tea arrived and Mukuro poured both of them a cup, handing Kagome's to her.

Kagome laughed "Have you ever tried getting information, no matter how small, from anyone of the male specimen"

Mukuro laughed as well, "I can see your point… So what do you want to know? I'll tell you everything I know"

Kagome smiled, "Arigato. How does the tournament work, the rules and that?"

Mukuro took a sip of her tea, and started to explain.

It was two hours later that both women walked down to the dojo, Kagome quite pleased with the information she got and with the steadily growing friendship with the powerful youkai leading her down the hallway.

They entered the dojo and bowed, "So Kagome, hand-to-hand combat?"

Kagome nodded as they entered a steady rhythm of kicks, punches and blocks. Mukuro managed to land a kick to Kagome's side, she lost her balanced and fell, landing on her knees. She quickly jumped up and out of the way of the kick that Mukuro landed.

She breathed a sigh of relief, though her relief was short lived as she fell to her knees clutching her head. Her head felt like it was going to explode! Mukuro stopped half way through her kick sensing something was wrong. Kagome's grip on her head was vice like.

She kneeled beside her the smell of her agony rolling off her in waves. _Hiei, I need you to come to the dojo immediately _She mentally called, sensing the hybrid enter the building half way through their fight.

Said hybrid entered the dojo not ten seconds later, "What's the matter?" He asked briefly looking over at the miko that nearly killed him three hours ago. He was slightly surprised as to why she was here, and by the looks of it sparing with Mukuro. "There's something wrong with her, she was fine one minute and the next…" Her eyes wondered to the miko curled up on the floor clutching her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hn" He said about to exit the room, _ No matter what the oaf said, she still tried to kill me. Why should I help her now? _He thought stubbornly, a stray thought from Kagome's mind caught his curiosity and caused his retreat to be put on hold. _What's the matter my miko? Aren't you pleased to hear my voice again?_

_ Naraku you bastard, how have you survived? _Kagome bit back, trying to regain control of her mind and body.

_Kukuku, Didn't you like the little stunt I pulled on that weak hybrid? With your powers and my intentions we could take over the world _Naraku taunted mentally giving Kagome a evil grin.

_ You did that to Hiei!? You evil sadistic- _ She was cut off from her rant when Naraku sent a wave of miasma through her veins causing her to scream out loud from the pain.

Hiei quickly put the information he heard together to get the full picture and growled. _So it truly wasn't Kagome that nearly purified me, it was the evil hanyou from her story. _

_My, my, my. Kagome what has happened to you? You used to be an innocent little girl. Now _swearing _at me? Where has that come from_

Kagome growled out loud, a very animalistic growl that had Mukuro shocked. _ You… never answered my… question? _She grounded out the pain making her become dizzy.

_What question was that my sweet miko?_

_ How are you still alive? I purified your evil ass _

_Naraku chuckled, Yes you purified me. But those youkai souls in the jewel called out to me, I couldn't ignore their pleas could I? And then you became one with the Shikon… You gave me access to your mind and body _

Those were the last words Kagome heard before her word turned black.

She awoke with a massive headache, her muscles were sore and she felt like she had been hit by a lorry. She groaned as she sat up and looked at her surroundings. The room was bare save for a massive comfy bed and dresser. The walls were blood red and the floor was a deep black.

She looked to her left and met with Hiei's curious gaze. "What happened?" She asked groggily rubbing her temples.

"The bastard took over your mind and body. I tried removing his grip he had on you, but failed"

She turned her head away, tears collecting in her eyes, "But… I nearly killed you, why would you help me?"

"Hn. You weren't in conscious control of your mind, body or ki. So I forgive you" Hiei replied looking out the window to avoid her eyes.

She laughed, and wiped the tears that fell away with her hand, "Now I know there's something wrong. It is not in your nature to forgive people, more along the lines of hacking them to pieces with your katana or sending them to the darkest layer of hell with your dragon"

He grinned and licked his lips, "You must have heard a lot about me" She giggled and rubbed her temples, the headache not subsiding in the least. Hiei opened his Jagon under his bandana at seeing her actions. The Jagon flashed a purpled colour before closing again.

"Wow, the Jagon's really helpful isn't it?"

"Hn"

She smiled sweetly at him before asking quietly, "So what happened to Naraku? I can't feel his presence"

"I wasn't able to remove him, but I was able to clear his memory. He doesn't remember anything about his actions in Sengoku Jidai, nor anything else apart from his name, how to use his energy and the information of the people he met, like you or Sesshoumaru"

She nodded, she could cope with Naraku when he wasn't trying to kill her or take over her body. She flung herself at Hiei and hugged him, while whispering her thanks. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Not knowing what to do, he held her as he lightly patted her back. She pulled back and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry Hiei"

"Hn. I bet your hungry, you been asleep for almost three days"

Kagome's mouth fell open "THREE DAYS" She screamed shaking her head, trying to get out of the bed. Hiei quickly appeared in front of her and gently pushed her back on the bed. "I don't think so. Your mother's been notified, if that's any consolation"

Kagome settled down, but still tried to get out of the bed. "That's great, but I need to get out of bed"

Hiei gave her a look that she dared not challenge, she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest in a child-like manner. He smirked and walked towards the door, "I'll be up with your food soon, Kagome"

He closed the door to a very shocked and confused Kagome.

_Did he just call me Kagome? What happened to 'Onna'? _She asked herself not expecting an answer.

_That's what I heard. Did you wake up with a massive headache as well? _Naraku replied mentally rubbing his temples.

Kagome physically jumped off the bed in surprise, landing hard on her bottom. She stood and rubbed said appendage. Remembering that Naraku wasn't her enemy anymore she scolded him, _ Are you trying to give me a heart attack? _

He chuckled, _I wasn't trying to, but know that you mentioned it…_

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she settled comfortably in bed again. _Maybe it will be worse then when he was my enemy. _

_Kukuku, I was your enemy?_

Kagome groaned. _ Can't I have private thoughts anymore? _She asked as she closed her eyes.

_No_

A/N: What do you think? The tournament should start within the next two chapters. :D.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hahusko belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Some formatting problems, sorry.

/Youko telepathy/

-Hiei telepathy -

Kurama telepathy

Mukuro telepathy

Naraku telepathy

Kagome telepathy

Thoughts

_Where are we going then?_ Naraku asked for the fiftieth time.

Kagome groaned and rubbed her temples, _ How many times do you have to ask? And to my Mother's house _

_Hm, How about we ditch your Mother and have a taste of the sexy apparition below us?_ He asked looking at Hiei through Kagome's eyes. She sputtered and blushed red.

_ I don't think he'd appreciate that… _She reasoned.

_Can't you smell that he is interested in you? _She mentally gave him a look that said 'you-belong-in-a-mental-home'.

_ What!? Don't be so stupid, I'm just a 'stupid reincarnation' and nobody as hot as Hiei could ever like me! _She answered watching the scenery past by in a blur.

_If that is what you say _Naraku sighed in defeat and returned to his 'room'.

She huffed and buried her nose in Hiei's hair, her arms tightening around his chest. "Hiei?" She asked.

"Hai?" He answered, slowing a little so she didn't have to shout.

"How many days until the tournament? I lost track" She asked.

"Hn, its starts in two days, but we have to be there tomorrow" He replied speeding up again.

"Arigato"

"Hn"

After ten more minutes they arrived at Higurashi Shrine, Kagome slid of Hiei's back and made her way inside. He jumped into the Goshinboku and watched as she ran inside, smiling at him before closing the door.

_Later that day…_

_ Have I packed everything? _Kagome asked tying the snow white obi around her waist, the lilac kimono hugging her figure. The light, knee length fighting kimono was laced with pink flowers and had a large cut from the bottom to mid-thigh. She wore black cycling shorts underneath and had her hair flowing waist-length down her back.

_Kags you asked me that three times now and yes you have. Are you going to collect your kit now? _Naraku answered, mentally wolf-whistling

_ I've been thinking about it, do you think I should? _Kagome blushed and looked at herself in her full-length mirror.

_Go for it, I'm sure he'd want to see his okaa-san's world_

_ Okay then, I'll go tell Hiei first _

_Kukuku, let's go and tell that hot little apparition_

_ Naraku! _

Kagome collected her blue backpack and walked downstairs. She dropped the said bag beside the front door as she slipped on her purple sandals. She replaced the backpack on her shoulders and turned to the doorway. "I'm going now kaa-san, I'll be back in a few hours"

"Okay love, be careful" Her mother called from the kitchen,

"Hai, sayonara kaa-san" Kagome answered jogging through the door. She closed the door and ran up to the Goshinboku.

"Hiei" She called leaning her back against the tall trunk. He appeared beside her in a flash, greeting her with his usual 'Hn'.

She turned to look at him . "Hiei, Remember when I told you about my kit?..."

"Hn"

"Well I'm going to go and collect him; I want him to be with me when we go to the tournament"

Hiei looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, "I'll go and tell Kurama, but don't be too long, keep in mind that we have to be in the Makai tomorrow" She nodded her understanding and ran to the well house, with a wave of her hand she disappeared through the door.

"Hn" He said before he flitted of to the fox's house.

She climbed up the well and sighed as she took in the same surroundings that always greeted her. She sat on the side of the well to collect her thoughts. Her musings were interrupted in the form of a small kitsune kit.

"OKAA-SANN" Shippo yelled launching himself in her waiting arms. With a quite 'humph!' and a hand on the well to stop herself from falling in, she caught the little kit in her arm and stood up, hugging him close.

"Shippo" She sighed, "I've missed you so much!"

"Momma, don't leave me like that again" Shippo cried, burring his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry Shippo, I promise I won't" He looked up at her with watering green eyes.

"Momma, Inuyasha has…" He started; Kagome looked down at her precious son, nodding her head for him to continue. "…He said goodbye to Kikyou…She's gone…"

"What do you mean Shippo?" She asked confusion written on her every feature.

"The day you left… When you saw them together, it was Inuyasha's way of saying goodbye" Shippo exclaimed shaking his head. "Baka inu"

She laughed and hugged him, "Arigato Shippo"

They stayed like this for several minutes until they were interrupted with one very relieved taijiya. "KAGOME" She shouted from where she stood at the edge of the clearing.

"Sango" Kagome smiled as she walked to her best friend. Sango embraced her friend as she walked closer, meeting her half-way. "Kagome-chan, we were so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Hai, I said I was going home for a bit didn't I?"

"Hai" Sango laughed and she stepped back, checking her sister's person. "Just that we were worried that you might not come back"

Kagome looked at her, disbelieving what she was hearing. "I promised that I would and I have"

"I know… Come back to the village, the Houshi and Kaede will be pleased to see you"

Kagome smiled and nodded, as they walked through the tree line. "Hai, and I have some excellent news for you all"

"Really? And what would that be"

"I want to tell you all at the same time, so you'll have to wait" Kagome teased placing Shippo on her shoulder. Which he promptly left in favour of her head. "Is it more pocky?" He asked, his tail tickling Kagome's neck.

Kagome laughed "Unfortunately Shippo it's not pocky. But it's better than pocky"

"What's better than pocky?" He asked excitedly.

"You'll have to wait like Sango" She laughed at his groan and sped her pace, "Tell you what, let's make the wait shorter… Race ya!" She called over her shoulder to Sango as she sped off, Shippo clutching to her hair.

"Cheat!" Sango shouted as she too sped off.

They arrived in the village five minutes later, Kagome been the winner. "Will you round up Inuyasha and Miroku for me onegai?" Kagome asked from where she stood outside Kaede's hut. Sango nodded and walked to find said persons. Kagome watched her walk away then entered the hut, Kaede was sat besides the small fire cooking broth.

She quietly sat down besides the old woman who was stirring the contents of the pan. "I see that ye are back, child"

"Hai, but only for a few hours" Kagome said as she sat back watching the flames lick the bottom of the future invention.

"And why is that?" Kaede asked watching the young miko carefully.

"I have some news; though I am going to tell everyone when they are all here"

"Bad news?"

Kagome turned her head to look at the elderly miko. "Well that depends on the view you look at it"

"Aye child, indeed it does"

Sango returned with one pleased houshi and one excited hanyou. Kagome was slowly eating broth that Kaede made while talking with one ex-evil hanyou, when Sango returned. Shippo had fallen asleep in her lap as she had stroked his tail lovingly.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha shouted as he barged through the door. He skidded on the wooden floor, stopping inches from her person. "I'm so glad that your back. And I'm sorry if-"

Kagome, who had been trying to get his attention and failed, shouted at the top of her lungs, interrupting a babbling inu-hanyou "INUYASHA, SHUT UP!!!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome dumbly but did as he was told. Shippo groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around to see what the shouting was about. "Hello darling, did you have a good nap?"

"Hai, what's the shouting about?"

"Inuyasha wouldn't shut up, and I want to tell everyone the news" She answered running her fingers through his hair. He purred as he leant into her touch, making her smile.

"News?" Miroku asked.

"Hai, I have some good news and some bad news…" She answered. _Am I the good news? _Naraku asked excitedly, Kagome mentally shook her head. _Awww, why do I have to be the bad news? _He whined, as Kagome brought herself out of her mental conversation, ignoring the whining Naraku.

"…Well why don't you tell us the good news first" Miroku suggested, handing her a cup of tea.

"Okay, well, I think that you all will like this…" She started looking at each in turn.

…

…

"Well what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I have permission…" Kagome continued.

"For?" Sango asked the suspense making her slightly nervous.

…

"...For you all to visit my era for a couple of weeks..." Before she even got a chance to finish her sentence Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped with a "Really!?" She nodded her head and smiled.

The only one not excited was Inuyasha, who had visited her era often enough not to get excited at the news, interrupted their excitement "Feh, so what's the bad news?"

Kagome stopped smiling and stared down at her fingers, which she was twiddling nervously, "Well, it isn't bad news as such, well it is and it isn't... Just depends on the way you look at it..."

"Feh, get on with it wench" Inuyasha responded crossing his arms in an impatient manner.

Kagome tensed at the word 'wench' but decided to let it slip as she looked up at her companions, she was sure they would blow up at what she was going to tell them.

"Well, you see, I've been kinda, err… volunteered… yeah, to take part in a, err.. Youkai tournament…" She stammered, closing her eyes waiting for the news to sink in, mentally counting down from ten, awaiting the explosion.

She reached six before Inuyasha jumped up and started shouting at her. "What!?! I don't think so, you are NOT taking part in some youkai tournament, nope, no way, I won't allow it"

It was at Inuyasha's declaration that Kagome opened her eyes, her cerulean orbs locking onto Inuyasha's amber ones. In a calm yet authorizing tone Kagome replied, her voice and face void of any emotion, "I WILL be taking in this tournament, I HAVE to. This is what the Fates decided and this is what I will be doing. And even if this was a choice of free will, I wouldn't be listening to you anyway, you are not my father and never will be, I will not tolerate you controlling me anymore." She paused to take a breath then continued "I have gained permission from Midioriko for everyone to visit my era and watch and support me during the tournament, but if you don't agree I can always seal the well, leaving you here, Inuyasha." She paused again and glared at him, the promise dancing clearly in her eyes.

"We would love to Momma" Shippo spoke up snuggling into her arms. She looked down at her kit and smiled "I was hoping to hear that" She answered quietly, so that only Inuyasha and Shippo's sensitive youkai hearing could detect it.

Miroku looked at Kagome "There is something else you are not telling us, isn't there Kagome?" He asked remembering to keep the 'Lady' title off. She nodded her eyes drifting downcast to meet the curious kitsune gaze of her adopted son.

"Hai… I was attacked-"

"WHAT!"

"Let me finish Inuyasha. I was attacked _mentally _and had my mind controlled… I attacked one of my new friends while under his influence. He tried taking complete control of my body and such. Hiei, my friend that I attack, is a master of the mind, he couldn't, unfortunately, get rid of the presence that attached himself to my mind. He did however erase his knowledge, and so now, I can co-exist with him peacefully… most of the time…" Kagome explained feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

Sango was the first to recover, "Well. Do you know anything about this 'him'?"

Kagome smiled wearily, debating with herself whether or not she should tell them, finally she decided it would be for the best if they found out now, "Hai, he's a hanyou, with long black hair, brown eyes, err…"

"What kind of hanyou?" Miroku asked, the description sounding strangely familiar.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand and gave a fake unsure smile before answering. "Well, you see, he isn't actually one certain half breed, he's more or less made up of many different Youkai…" She didn't have to wait long before the penny dropped.

Three furious Shard Hunters stood up, all with identical murderous looks adoring their faces. "Naraku!?" They all demanded once. Kagome smiled sheepishly, and nodded her head, "Hai, but you see he's okay now, he can't hurt me because if he hurts me then he hurts himself as well. And that'd be stupid on his part… And not just that 'cause like I said Hiei is a master of the mind, if Naraku steps out of line then Hiei will make sure he doesn't do it again without hurting me. See guys it's okay, I've accepted it"

"Feh!"

"And not just that but having Naraku as an alter-ego has its advantages as well…" Kagome defended her newfound partner. She received five absurd looks, which see glared back at easily.

"Feh! And how do you figure?" Inuyasha spat, obviously displeased.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead before replying, "Well for starters, I am able to access and use Naraku's ki. When, _if, _I tire or I exhaust my ki, Naraku will be able to come out and take control. Therefore it's like I have an extra lifeline, so it'll be twice as hard to kill me."

"You won't be killed or even injured because you're NOT taking part in some stupid tournament!" Inuyasha shouted directly into Kagome's face. Kagome's bangs hid her eyes as her eyebrow twitched, annoyed. She placed sweet smile on her face before standing up, nobody still not able to see her eyes and dragged a confused Inuyasha outside the hut. As soon as he was one hundred yards from the hut "OSUWARI".

The occupants of the hut heard that same word shouted over and over and over again. After five minutes of continuous 'Sits' Kagome glared down into the ten foot creator before sticking her nose up into the air and stomping off, pleased that she got her point across.

Three hours later and just as the sun was setting, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha stood by the well, discussing what will happen once on the other side. "Wait in the well house once you leave the well, and stay quiet until I come out, as there might be visitors. Okay?"

"Hai" Three voices chorused.

"Good, Inuyasha will go first" Kagome replied, waiting until Inuyasha, and her backpack, had disappeared before waiting five seconds, then sending Miroku down. Sango and Kirara followed ten seconds later then Kagome and Shippo last.

She climbed out of the well to see the awed faces of her companions. She grinned and practically jumped out of the well. "Okay! Let's go" She squealed, quickly checking the shrine grounds before leading out of the well house. Kags, why are you so hyper? Naraku asked, yawning.

Becauusee, my Feudal family get to see my home

That doesn't sound like a good reason to be hyper

What would you know about been hyper anyway?

Well-

"KAGOME!" She grabbed the hand been waved in front of her face and growled, "Stop that, it's annoying"

"Feh" Inuyasha answered pulling his hand back before adding, "It was you that was away with the fairies"

"I was not away with the fairies, I was talking to Naraku, there is a difference" She answered walking through the hallway, starting their short tour.

She guided them through the most of the rooms, showing them the appliances and their many uses with exclamations on how to use them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at their awed expressions and 'Feh'ed at Kagome's way of explaining.

After showing them around, she settled Miroku and Inuyasha downstairs watching the TV, while she double checked her bag, making sure she had everything she would need at the two-to-three week tournament. Sango quietly watched as Kagome went over her things, checking then re-checking.

"Why are you nervous, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, petting Shippo's tail.

Kagome sighed and sat next to her best-friend, "I don't know really, I think it's just… just that a lot of youkai will be there, I can't imagine all those eyes on me. And not just that but" She turned towards Sango and grinned, continuing in a whisper "You should see the two sexy youkai that are on my team. It's like I could drool over them all day long" She blushed and turned away. Sango laughed and pull her friend into a hug, almost squashing Shippo.

"You'll be fine, and I'll have to judge for myself if these two 'sexy youkai' are good enough for you…" Sango claimed as she released Kagome. "Come on, I can't wait to meet them now that you've mentioned them"

Kagome gave a small giggle before following her friend from the room and down the stairs. "Miroku! Inuyasha! We're going, hurry up!" Kagome shouted from the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently. Inuyasha 'Feh'ed as he walked passed Kagome and Shippo, standing outside with his baseball cap covering his doggy ears. "Ready" He said simply, looking at Kagome. He saw the heavy blue pack on her back and walked over, then promptly took said pack from her shoulders and jumped away before she could scream at him and take it back.

Seeing that he was stood at the top of the stairs, with a stubborn look on his face she gave in and sighed, _ If he wants to carry the backpack so much then so be it _ She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Feel glad that he wants to do something for you, for a change_ Naraku answered, retreating to the back of their joint mind. Kagome sighed again and locked the door as Miroku stepped out. She smiled at them before leading them over to the shrine stairs and then down into the city.

They walked for forty minutes, Kagome leading the way to Kurama's house. Shippo, under a concealment charm to hid his demon features, sat on her back, piggyback style, with Sango and Miroku taking in the sights at her side. "...And this is my school." Kagome pointed out as they walked past. Sango and Miroku could only nod as the awe overtook their minds. Kagome giggled and Shippo burried himslef into her hair. "Mama, the air smells awful"

"I know sweetie, we only have ten more minutes to walk then we'll be there" Shippo nodded silently, focusing his attention back to his mama's scent.

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm back now and I should be back to updating weekly. An extra long chappie for my reviewers. R&R.


	11. A Problem Arises

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Also thanks to my good friend youngrosewhip01 who has decided to become my beta-reader.

_/Youko telepathy/_

_-Hiei telepathy -_

_Kurama telepathy_

_Mukuro telepathy_

_Naraku telepathy_

_ Kagome telepathy _

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Kurama?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" Hiei grunted, sitting on the windowsill watching the rain pour outside. Kurama turned to his best friend and sighed, "Any number of things could make her late. The main problem is the hanyou she talked about, he could try to stop her."

"She should learn to stand her ground around him."

"I agree." Kurama replied, returning to the stove to resume the meal he was cooking. Hiei continued to stare out the window, eager for Kagome's return.

"You know if she's traveling out in this she might catch a cold and may not be well enough to fight." Kurama stated looking out of the kitchen window above the sink. Hiei glanced at Kurama then shook his head, "That would be true Fox; however I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't let that happen."

Kurama caught Hiei's gaze and with grin, "Why Hiei, it seems as though you do actually pay attention after all!"

"Hn, think yourself lucky Fox, not everyone gets away with insulting me." Hiei's reply was simple, holding no emotion, yet Kurama caught the underlining meaning. Kurama gave Hiei one of his beautiful smiles that could turn any girl's (and some men's) legs to jelly. Hiei merely rolled his eyes and turned to back to watching the rain.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku ran as fast as they could through the deserted streets. Kagome led the way with Inuyasha's haori covering her and Shippo, protecting them from most of the heavy rainfall. Miroku and Sango weren't far behind, taking the battering of the rain without many complaints. Inuyasha jogged beside them, easily keeping up.

"We're about two minutes away." Kagome shouted, speeding her pace Sango and Miroku followed suit, with Inuyasha 'Feh'ing beside them. Kagome led them around a corner and pointed to a third floor apartment, "It's just there, come on!" They quickly hurried up the three flights of stairs and breathed a sigh of relief as they took cover from the rain.

"Kagome-chan, that's heavy rainfall. Now we're all soaking without a change of clothes!" Kagome flashed a smile at Sango as she knocked on the door.

"It certainly is. But don't worry; I have it all under control. I looked at the weather forecast and it said we'd have heavy rain, so I packed a spare change of clothes for you all." Kagome turned back just as Kurama opened the door.

"Kagome, welcome!" Kurama smiled as he looked at the rag-tag group. "You must be Kagome's traveling companions from the past. I'm Kurama, a kitsune spirit; it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Sango and Miroku bowed, Kurama invited them all in. He showed them to the living room and gestured for them to sit.

"Let me introduce you; Kurama, this is Sango a taijiya." Kagome pointed to Sango, who bowed. Then she turned her gaze to Miroku and continued, "This is Miroku, a perverted monk," Miroku pouted and muttered "Why Kagome, you break my heart with such hurtful comments. "And this is Shippo, my kit." She lovingly ran her hands through his tail as he preformed a small bow before snuggling back into her embrace.

_/What I wouldn't give for her to be doing that to me./_

_I agree Youko, but I doubt she'd be doing that to us for a long time yet._

_-Hn-_

She then glared at a sulking Inuyasha, who was leant against the wall with his eyes closed. "And that's Inuyasha, who's sulking at the moment because he didn't get his own way."

Sango and Miroku sniggered while Hiei and Kurama glanced at the inu-hanyou who was trying so hard to control his temper. "Guys this is Hiei and Kurama." Kagome pointed to each demon as she said their names. Kurama bowed again, Hiei gave her a small glance before turning his gaze back out to the pouring rain.

"I apologize for Hiei, he is not much of a talker." Kurama said sadly. Sango waved off the apology before sending Kagome a knowing look. Kagome caught the gaze and blushed. She coughed nervously before breaking the tension, "So what's cooking? 'cause it smells delicious."

Kurama smiled and answered, "It's just a simple chicken curry. I hope you all like it."

"I've never tried it before, but if it tastes as good as it smells I'm game." Sango stated, tearing her eyes off Kagome to smile at Kurama.

"Yeah me too," Miroku agreed, shaking his head at Inuyasha.

"Feh!"

"I'll try a bit." Shippo said softly. Kagome looked at her son and pulled him closer, "It's nice Shippo." Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, his youki surrounded him in a sheet of red. "Inuyasha!" She warned. Inuyasha glared back but forcefully controlled his anger… for the moment at least.

"Ugh!" Kagome groaned, remembering how wet they were when a droplet of water hit her nose from her soaking wet hair. She turned to Kurama, "Would we be able to use your bathroom to get changed, we're all soaking wet."

"That's fine; it's just down the hall to the left." He replied walking back through to the kitchen; Hiei followed appearing as a black blur through the house.

"Sango, Shippo and I will get changed first. Inuyasha, you and Miroku can have the bathroom once we've finished. Okay?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied turning his head away. Miroku nodded with a hentai smirk. "You sure you don't need any help?" He asked, the perverted grin never leaving his face.

"We're sure!" Sango replied through gritted teeth. _Some perverted monks NEVER learn! _She thought angrily, following Kagome through the hallway.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Kurama, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat on the various sofas in the living room, eating chicken curry. Hiei and Inuyasha weren't eating as they locked themselves into a staring competition. The winner was undecided though as Miroku asked a question.

"What's for dessert?" Miroku asked innocently.

Kurama was about to answer, however Hiei beat him to it. "Ice cream for us, dog biscuits for the puppy over there." He answered with an snigger.

"Hiei!" Kurama chided, though secretly was laughing along with Youko. Sango and Miroku barely held back their laughter with hands covering their mouths. Kagome frowned, Shippo burst out laughing. Inuyasha growled loudly and hit the kitsune kit over the head harshly with his fist. Kagome's eyes traveled to Inuyasha's, she gave him an emotionless stare as she uttered her favourite word...

"SIT!" Kagome looked at the hanyou who was laying face first on the floor then continued. "What have I told you about hitting Shippo!?" Inuyasha growled in response and waited till the spell had worn off before jumping to his feet. Kagome has other ideas and sent him pummeling back to the floor. She then rounded on Hiei, "Please don't provoke him, Hiei. And what you said wasn't very nice."

"Hn!" Hiei replied looking back out of the window. Inuyasha growled as he once again stood, with his trademark 'Feh!' he turned and headed out of the room. Kagome sighed as they all heard the front door slam shut a few moments later.

"Sorry about that Kurama," Kagome said after a few minutes.

Kurama shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Hiei is as much to blame as Inuyasha, and I'll have to apologize for him. Usually you don't get many words out of his mouth, apart from insults. And then you get them often."

"Watch your mouth Kurama! You wouldn't want to become my dragon's next meal, would you?!" Hiei snapped back leaving the windowsill and heading to the balcony. He stopped in front of the double see through doors and added, "Kagome, make sure you get enough sleep. We will be heading out to the Makai at first light." He then opened the doors and flitted away in a black blur.

Kurama stood chuckling again and closed the doors from the down pour outside. Kagome looked at Kurama with an questioning look. "It seems, Kagome, that you have been considered a 'friend' to Hiei."

"Really?" Kagome asked, not really believing him.

"Hai. Otherwise he would have never have told you to get some sleep," He looked down to his watch and frowned, "It seems that time has slipped by as we were having so much fun. It would be better for us to turn in now and getting as much sleep as possible."

Kagome looked down at her watch as well and nearly gasped when she saw the time. "Your right. But where is everyone sleeping?"

"Well…"

"Shippo, Sango and I will share. We don't mind do we?" Kagome asked her best friend and kit, she received two shaking heads in reply.

"No Kagome, I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as my two beautiful team mates." Miroku answered also shaking his head. A loud slapping sound rang through the apartment, Miroku turned his head back to face forward. His cheek supporting a nice red hand print.

Kurama unconsciously took a step back, "Well that's easier to sort out then. Shippo, Kagome, Sango, you can all take my bed. Miroku you can have Hiei's bed and I'll take the couch."

Kagome stood up shaking her head, "I don't think that Hiei would appreciate someone sleeping in his bed. And I can't possible let you sleep on the couch in your own home."

Kurama sighed, "I don't mind sleeping on the couch, really! But I guess you have a valid point about Hiei though. Okay, if it's okay with you Miroku, how about I take Hiei's bed and you take the couch. And the ladies and kit take my bed."

Miroku smiled, "I don't mind at all. It is your home, after all."

Kagome thought it over and nodded her head slowly, "I guess I could agree to that. Though I don't have to like kicking you out of your own bed."

"I never said you had to. Just this way would be the best because my bed can easily fit three people in it and I'm sure Hiei won't mind me sleeping in his bed." Kurama answered.

"I agree." Kagome laughed and stood up taking a sleeping Shippo in her arms. "I guess your room is the one smelling of roses and full of deadly pants?"

Kurama laughed, "Yes you'd be correct."

"Thought so. Come on Sango."

Sango stood and bowed slightly to Kurama, "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight Kurama. And don't worry, we'll be up tomorrow."

"That's good to know. I'll get you some blankets Miroku." Kurama said before collecting blankets and pillows from the cupboard in the hallway, taking them back to the living room and putting them on the couch while Miroku used the bathroom. Kurama cleaned up the many dishes on the coffee table and set them on the draining board to dry.

He looked around his always-clean living room and headed for Hiei's bedroom. He passed Miroku on the way down the hall, telling him that the blankets were set up for him and to call if he needed anything. Miroku nodded his understanding then continue his way back to the living room.

* * *

Kagome giggled as Shippo snuggled himself into her arms as she lay down on the bed. Sango slid in the other side and turned her head towards the young miko. After dressing themselves into their pyjamas and brushing their teeth both young women settled down from a busy day.

"Hey Kagome-chan?"

"Hai?"

Sango giggled softly before continuing in a whisper, "I can see what you mean now. Though the small dark one is quite…"

"Quiet? Dark?" Kagome offered, stroking Shippo's soft tail.

"No, I was going say hot-tempered." Kagome laughed quietly with Sango joining her seconds later, both bearing in mind that Shippo was asleep beside them.

"I've only known him a while and I already know not to piss him off. I've also noticed that only those who he trusts get the pleasure of a conversation from him." Kagome said softly. Sango giggled lightly and rolled onto her side so that she was facing Kagome.

"But Kurama seems really nice, and I love his hair and his eyes… God Sango, what have I got myself into?" She asked, looking at the taijiya.

"I don't know; but I'm with you every step of the way." Sango answered with a yawn.

"I think we should be getting off to sleep, we're going to have a busier day tomorrow than today."

Sango replied with another yawn and a sleepy 'goodnight'. Kagome smiled before saying goodnight as well.

* * *

Kagome awoke at hearing soft talking; she turned her head and looked at the source of the noise. Shippo and Sango laughed, watching as Kagome groggily sat up with terrible bed head.

"Morning, what's so funny?" Kagome asked rubbing her forehead.

"Morning momma, your hair looks funny." Shippo answered crawling into her lap.

"What?"

"Kagome-chan, I think you've having what you call a bad hair day." Sango answered getting out of the bed and walking to the door.

"Oh! …I'll get my hair fixed then. Do you know what time it is by the way?"

"I think it's an hour before first light or so." Sango replied walking down the hall to the living room.

"Come on Shippo, we need to get ready." Kagome said picking up the small kit in her arms and placing him on her shoulder.

"Momma can I have some pocky?" Shippo asked climbing onto her head. Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "Not yet. After breakfast you can though."

"'Kay."

* * *

After breakfast the whole Reikai Tantei met up at the park. Kurama, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Yusuke ran through the empty streets with Hiei and Inuyasha following closely in the trees. Kagome took Shippo to play on the swings while they waited for Koenma to open a portal to the Makai.

Kurama and Yusuke sat on a bench and talked about the last Makai tournament.

"I wonder if this one will be as good as the last one, I mean I can't wait to be fighting our old pals again but…" Yusuke said watching the houshi and taijiya spar.

"I know what you mean; you want to know if this will be as exciting because we're in a team instead of individuals." Kurama replied also watching the two spar.

"Hn, shut up complaining. I'm getting sick of listening to you talking about the past. And any way where's the oaf?" Hiei asked coldly.

"That's a good question, where is he?" Yusuke answered looking around.

The air shifted as a portal opened in front of them, Koenma stepped out closely followed by Botan. Both were wearing ridiculous disguises.

"Well that's why I'm late. It seems that Kuwabara is ill, when Botan went to check on him earlier he was in bed asleep with a wet flannel over his forehead. Shizuru said that he came down with a bad sickness bug late last night, probably due to the heavy rainfall we have had as of late." Koenma explained, taking off his beret.

Yusuke stood up, "What the hell Toddler!? We have to be there in an hour and why weren't we told earlier? Where are we going to find another team-mate now!?" He shouted punching his fist.

"Yusuke! Don't call me Toddler!!" Koenma screamed back then folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head downwards. "As for the second fifth member of this team; look around you, all apart from the kit are fighters. Take your pick." He continued looking at Inuyasha.

"Feh! What do ya want me to do about it?" Inuyasha spat, looking at Kagome.

"Are you sure the puppy will be strong enough to fight?" Hiei asked studying Inuyasha's youki.

"Of course, I've always protected Kagome from demons; what makes you think that this wouldn't be the same?" Inuyasha bit back.

"For one, these youkai are dangerous and a lot stronger than any D-class in the past!" Hiei growled, Inuyasha growled back. Their noses were inches apart as they stood growling at each other. Kagome stepped in between them and gently pushed them apart with a sigh. "Hiei is right Inuyasha; these youkai are a lot stronger-" Kagome started, Hiei smirked as Inuyasha growled louder, "However, you are strong enough to win most battles in this tournament." It was Inuyasha's turn to smirk. "I think that you would be best taking Kuwabara's place due to the fact you are part demon. And please Inuyasha, Hiei can you try to get along."

"Hn!" Hiei grunted, folding his arms and looking away.

"Feh!" Inuyasha huffed also folding his arms and looking away. Kagome shook her head and sighed, she then walked back the bench where Kurama was holding Shippo, and sat down. "You know Kurama, if I didn't know better I'd say those two were related." Kurama nodded his head in agreement, two vicious growls drifted to their ears moments later.

"Guys this is no time to be fighting. Inuyasha you are going to take Kuwabara's place. That's final, now can we please get a move on. We still have a long walk to get to the tournament grounds." Koenma said frustrated. Kagome, Botan, Sango, Shippo and Miroku quickly stepped through the new portal with the Reikai Tanteis, Inuyasha and Koenma following closely behind.

* * *

A/N: The time of the tournament has finally arrived, I'd like to know what you think. R&R. 


	12. Old Allies

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Also thanks to my beta-reader young-rose-whip01.

_/Youko telepathy/_

_-Hiei telepathy -_

_Kurama telepathy_

_Mukuro telepathy_

_Naraku telepathy_

_ Kagome telepathy _

_Thoughts_

* * *

They jumped out in the middle of a clearing, Kagome looked around in amazement. Though she'd visited the Makai before she wasn't really paying attention to detail at the time, so looked around as if it was her first visit. She glanced up at the red sky and smiled, "Hey Sango-chan doesn't that sky look like Inuyasha's youki?"

Sango laughed, "Yeah, it does a bit. Though I must say it's a bit strange seeing a red sky."

"Yes it is, but then again most things in this life are strange." Kurama replied walking forward and commanding the tress to make a clear pathway. Kagome nodded her head in agreement and followed Kurama through the tree line. The many plants hissed as Kagome walked past, her miko ki purifying them. They walked in twos, with Yusuke and Inuyasha talking the lead. Hiei and Kurama walked at the back, looking out for any signs of danger.

None to soon they had arrived on the border to Mukuro's lands, fortunately running into no trouble. Hiei and Kagome took to the lead as they knew the land better than the others. They followed the twists and turns through the busy streets to the hotel where the contestants were staying. Kurama and Yusuke checked them all in, then retreated to their rooms to deposit their belongings.

After parting with their personal belongings and having a short drink and snack they headed down to the main tournament arena; where the groups where being assessed and signed in. However as Inuyasha not been on the teams list until that morning there was quite a commotion which was soon settled with threats of mutilation to the assessor from the demons in the team and purification from the hanyou-influenced miko.

"Phew." Sango breathed, she looked around the arena and narrowed her eyes. "You know Kagome-chan you could take out these ugly thugs with just a thought."

"Probably, but I should hope I don't have to." Kagome answered also looking through the crowd, then towards the main platform where the matches would be drawn.

_Hey Kagome-chan. Did you miss me?_

_ Not really but I would like to know where you've been these last couple of days. _Kagome answered.

_Why do you have be so mean? But to answer your question; when you passed through the well it drained me of my energy, so I've been sleeping my energy back up to full levels especially for your gain._

_ I don't understand, why was your energy drained? I didn't even feel anything from you when we were in the past. _

_Well I haven't exactly got the answers, but from what I've concluded it's because I didn't have permission to time travel back to the past._

_ Maybe so… But why should that drain you of your energy? _

_Let me finish and I'll tell you. From what I've gathered it's because the well doesn't let souls pass through that doesn't have permission from the fates or some other powerful soul. Even though I escaped death, in some form, through the jewel then consequently through you I got through the well and the time portal…_

_ So basically you travelled through time undetected by the fates by disguising yourself through the Shikon. So that's why nothing affected you on your way here. _Kagome nodded slowly, starting to understand.

_Yes that's all true; however, since I failed to take control over your body thanks to the yummy fire apparition, the disguise of the Shikon wore off. Thus I got affected by the portals magic when you went to collect Shippo… Though from what I've pieced together I got a lucky escape just losing my energy. I've heard that some unauthorized time travel leads to your soul being destroyed. I personally think that because you have special permission to time travel and I share your body, I got away lightly. So I thank you._

_ Well then… I guess that's …your welcome? _Naraku chuckled before retreating to the depths of their joint mind.

Hiei grunted and walked forward into the crowd. Kagome glanced at the back of his retreating figure then turned to Kurama with a questioning look. Kurama shrugged his shoulders and followed behind Yusuke who had spotted Jin, Touya, Chuu and no doubt Rinku and Shishi Wakamaru. Inuyasha grinned seeing the crowd and some of the contestants.

"Feh," Inuyasha set after Kurama, "Let's follow the children; we wouldn't want them to get hurt." Kagome rolled her eyes, but followed swiftly clutching Shippo to her chest. Sango hefted her Hiraikotsu to her shoulder and shrugged to Miroku's unasked question. Miroku gripped his staff tighter, unsettled by Sango's answer. They soon found the team by following the path the demons had cleared, "I guess there not that popular here, huh?" Miroku chuckled.

"By the looks on these faces, I guess not." Sango smiled following behind the houshi.

* * *

Yusuke grinned as he approached his old friends, "Chuu, Touya, Jin; How are ya?" He bellowed as he neared them. Chuu turned to face the loud mouthed toushin, beer bottle in hand.

"Yusuke, how is my old pal?" Chuu clapped Yusuke on the back with a grin as Jin and Touya approached also greeting him.

"Yusuke always a pleasure it is to see you. It's been a wiggle since the last time we met." Jin said in his strong Irish accent. Yusuke burst out laughing and nodded in agreement. Kurama, Kagome and Inuyasha stepped up beside Yusuke facing Chuu, Jin and Touya.

"Who is this Urameshi?" Jin asked gesturing towards Kagome, he then spoke to her, "Such a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be here y'know. It can get quite rough and dangerous. Are you here to watch?"

Kagome laughed; shaking her head she greeted Jin with a smile. "You must be Jin, the wind master." He nodded in conformation, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jin; Higurashi Kagome, fighter for the Urameshi team." He gave a wide eyed nod before taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly. Kurama and Inuyasha narrowed their eyes but didn't say anything.

Kagome smiled and turned to Chuu and Touya when Jin released her hand. "Chuu, the drunken fighter?" She asked with a small giggle.

He nodded enthusiastically, taking both her small hands in his large calloused ones, "Aye Milady, it is. Such an honour to meet one so beautiful. Will you be my own Sheila?" He asked a blush spreading across his cheeks. Kagome looked around discreetly for help; Jin caught the look and with a sigh dragged Chuu off by the ear. "Sorry about him Kagome."

Kagome waved it off before turning her attention to the previously silent ice master, "So that leaves Touya of the ice."

Touya gave a small laugh before replying, "I guess you could say that, it is a pleasure to meet you. You say you're a fighter?" Kagome nodded so Touya continued, "How come and how long for? Usually you don't see many female fighters, especially not human miko fighters at a youkai tournament."

"Well I guess you can say I got hired by Lord Koenma to be on the Urameshi team because they lacked a fifth member. As for how long… Well I've been fighting demons for about three years. As for me been human… I guess we can't all be perfect." Kagome replied smoothly, stepping to the side so Inuyasha could greet the three demons.

_You see Kagome that's where you're wrong. _Naraku spoke, stretching with a yawn.

_ What do you mean? _Kagome asked, to anyone not inside her mind, it looked as if she was paying attention to something far off in the distance. But to those that knew about Naraku, they knew that there was nothing to worry about.

_Well you are my avatar, you can use my youki. That means that you, in fact, are part demon. I guess you could be classed as some kind of hanyou. As for no one been perfect… _He trailed off, watching as Kurama studied his host body through Kagome's eyes. Kagome's lips turned up into a snarl, under Naraku's influence. Kurama took a step back in surprise scanning the crowd for anyone else he knew.

Keeping his eyes trained on anything except Kagome, Kurama spotted Yomi, Shura and the rest of their team at one end of the ground and Mukuro and her team at the other. Amused by the positions of each main and feared team, Kurama tapped Kagome's shoulder and pointed to Yomi and Mukuro. "That demon there is Yomi, one of the lords, he owns a fifth of the Makai, Central territory. And that is Mukuro, also a lord or _lady_ might be better suited, she also owns a fifth of the land, Northern, I believe."

Kagome nodded, then asked, "I thought the Makai was ruled by only one king?"

"It is; I believe you have heard how the Makai was ruled over by five lords before the first Makai tournament three years ago." Kagome nodded, "The winner of that tournament, Enki, has ruled over the whole of Makai since then until now. However, the previous lords kept their lands, armies, and such just lost their authority over the land. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded then replied, "That I understand, the thing I don't get is that you said that altogether Yomi and Mukuro rule over two fifths of the land. Add Yusuke and you get three fifths… So who rules over the other two fifths? Presuming that they have lords…"

Kurama smiled, "You are quite correct in that observation, Mukuro is the ruler of North, Yomi the ruler of the Central lands, Yusuke is the ruler of the South and; I'm sure you know Kouga the ookami prince, he is the ruler of the East."

Kagome gasped, "Kouga? Kouga-kun? Has he mated Ayame yet? What about Ginta and Hakkaku?"

Kurama didn't get chance to reply as he was interrupted from behind. "Why my woman, I am pleased to hear that you haven't forgotten about me." Kagome froze, she knew that voice, _that name, _anywhere. Shippo jumped out of her arms, sensing the oncoming danger of been squashed, as she turned around slowly, deep blue eyes met and, with a squeal of joy, Kagome leaped at Kouga. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. Kouga returned the embrace eagerly with a laugh. They pulled apart when they heard a growl.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at Kouga. Then she shook her head, waiting for them to greet each other in their own strange way. "Dog Turd." Kouga greeted, inclining his head.

"Wolf Breath." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest. They stared at each other for a few moments then grinned at each other. "You haven't changed much." Kouga stated walking forward to Inuyasha.

"Feh, not like you then. You look like an old man now." Kouga gave a small laugh in response, greeting Sango and Miroku when he saw them. Shippo climbed from his safe retreat in Sango arms and onto Kouga's shoulder.

"Hey Shippo, how's my woman been treating you? Good, I expect."

Shippo whacked the wolf prince's head with his small fists and growled, "My momma takes good care of me all the time, and she's NOT your woman!"

Kouga laughed while rubbing the small bump on the side if his head. Shippo jumped back into Sango's arms as Kouga faced Kagome. "Now when I arrived down here I heard quite a lot of questions being fired of from you Kagome, would you like answers?" Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Alright then, firstly Ayame is my mate. She has been for the past four hundred and ninety seven years." He stopped and grinned before continuing, "She also has given me lots of little cubs. " Kagome squealed in delight, "Ginta and Hakkaku are perfectly fine, though they are growing a tad bit old. In fact, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku and I plus my oldest son, Kaisee are taking part in this tournament. I hope we get matched up together, I want to test these new found powers of yours that I've heard of."

Kagome smiled sweetly, walking up and hugging the wolf prince tightly before asking, "So where's this young man, Kaisee?"

"I can hardly say he's young, but to answer your question; he is with the rest off our team are up in the VIP box, I only came down here to greet you, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the infamous Reikai Tantei. And not forgetting Dog Turd." Kurama glanced at Kagome's beaming face and smiled softly.

_/I guess he's a good friend to her./ _Youko also watched the reaction between the teams, having woke up as soon as they had stepped onto the lands of Makai.

_She looks really happy to see him. _Kurama commented with a mental sigh.

_-Hn, if your so interested in pursuing her, you'd better watch for the competition.- _Hiei grunted mentally, appearing next to Kurama on the main grounds. Sparing a glance at the small fire apparition, Kurama looked around the demons in the crowd. _Indeed you are correct. Though I doubt any of them are interested in relationship with her._

_/Grrrrrrr… Can we kill them yet for looking at our Kagome?/_

_- I agree with Youko, lets fry them.- _

_We can't, we'd be disqualified! _Kurama answered, increasing his mental defences so Youko couldn't try an escape.

_-Hn, it'd be worth it.- _Hiei replied raising his ki.

Kagome started to follow Kouga towards the stairs that led to the VIP rooms when she felt Hiei's ki rising, she stopped and turned to face the apparition, "Hiei!"

Hearing Kagome's voice calmed him a little as he turned his attention outward. "Hn!"

Kagome smiled, glad that his ki was returning to normal, then gestured towards the stairs, "Are you coming? You get to greet the competition."

"Hn, of course. I wouldn't like to leave you in the incapable hands of the Inu and Ookami." Hiei grunted stepping up past Kagome. Kurama shook his head and walked up the giggling miko, he hooked his arms in hers and announced, with a charming smile, "I would also like to accompany you, hope you don't mind."

Kagome looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, "Of course not, it makes a change for male to be kind to me."

Slightly confused Kurama asked her what she meant. "Well I've been around male youkai for years and not one of them has treated me like a lady." She huffed back as her reply.

Slowly an idea formed in his head, "Well then, why don't I start off?"

Suspicious of his behaviour, Kagome glanced forward to the smirking apparition at the top of the stairs then back the charming kitsune by her side. Then it clicked, _ Their talking about something mentally, aren't they Naraku? _

_By the looks of it yes and that something is you._

_ Me!? _

_Yes you, now ssh the fox is speaking. _

"…to be alarmed, someone such as yourself should always be treated with respect and kindness that you deserve."

"Puppy never says that, he just calls me wench and tells me to hurry up." Kagome replied blowing her fringe from her eyes, using Hiei's nickname for Inuyasha.

"That doesn't sound very…" Kurama trailed off with a frown.

"-Nice. No he never is, though he does care about me… In is own unique way…"

"If you say so." The small band of fighters soon reached the VIP boxes, where Kouga led them to his and opened the large oak door. The conversation in the room stopped as Kouga stepped in followed by the Reikai Tantei and the Inu Gumi.

Ginta and Hakkaku were the first to react, they jumped from the sunny yellow couches they were sat on and raced over to the door. "Nee-san, your back!" Ginta shouted enveloping her in a hug. She laughed and released him after a moment only to be embraced by Hakkaku. "Hey Ginta, Hakkaku. I'm pleased to see you both too."

When they turned to greet everyone else, Kagome turned the Ayame, "Hey! I'm so glad to hear that Kouga finally stopped been a stubborn git and mated you."

Ayame outright laughed and greeted her friend with a smile, "Well Kagome-chan, you haven't changed a bit, apart from you've obviously gotten a lot stronger."

"Why thank you, you haven't changed a whole lot either."

"Not that much I hope… I believe you haven't met Kaisee yet?"

Kagome grinned, "Not yet, in fact that was the whole reason we dragged ourselves up here." Her grin widened, "And to check over the competition, of course."

Ayame shook her head then barked something to Kaisee, who was unseen by everyone because of the large chair he was sat on. Ayame then turned back to the curious miko, "Of course! Checking over the competition is always the most important factor in tournaments and fights …as well as winning." By then Kaisee had made his way over to where his mother and Kagome were standing and bowed low to surprised miko.

"Kagome-sama, it is an honour to meet you. Father is forever talking about the fun loving, bubbly miko he met when he was younger. And mother is forever saying how grateful she is to you for kicking dad's ass back to reality." All three mentioned had slight blushes across their cheeks. Kaisee stood back up straight and locked eyes with the time-travelling miko.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Kaisee." Kagome bowed, she was smitten with his looks, he had obviously inherited his father's dark blue eyes. His brown-streaked white hair cascaded down to his lower back with his brown tipped white tail wrapped around his waist. His pointy elf ears disappeared behind the curtain of silky hair. Sango, Miroku and Shippo slipped past the excited bodies of Ginta and Hakkaku and appeared next to Kagome to greet to two royal wolves.

"Ayame-chan. Good to see that you are well." Sango stated with a smile. Miroku nodded his agreement taking Ayame's hand in own intending on kissing it. He was knocked to the floor, however, by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Dazed, Miroku stood back up rubbing the large bump on his head.

"Sango-chan, what was that for? I was only trying to be polite."

"Maybe; but I'm not taking the chance." Sango replied then turned to Kaisee, Miroku mumbling about 'unfair taijiyas' but copied Sango and greeted the wolf prince.

"Miroku, Sango. It is also an honour to meet you; I am grateful to you all for defeating Naraku." Kaisee bowed, then stood back up and smiled sweetly at his parents. "…And for helping to get my parents together."

Sango and Miroku laughed also greeting the young wolf prince with a bow, Kurama followed after a few moments. Inuyasha 'feh'ed with a snort, Yusuke inclined his head and Hiei just 'hn'ed with his back against the wall.

* * *

"Kage?" A tall dark powerful figure called as he watched the youkai on the arena ground with mild interest.

"Hai?" A shadowed figured appear from the room next door, not as tall as her master but still as dark and powerful.

"Have you set up the rooms that I asked of you?"

"Yes sir, I have; each one set up in the colours that you asked. They're ready for them."

"Good work." The taller figure turned to the smaller youkai and smiled softly. "Now all that is left is to meet my Shikon Miko and get them settled up here."

"Sir, I can do that." The smaller figure answered quickly as her master turned his back to watching the crowd and contestants.

"Of course, and I'd like them up here as soon as possible."

"I'm right on it." With that the smaller youkai blended into the shadows and disappeared from sight.

"Kagome… How long has it been?" The youkai sighed turning his back from the large window to the door. He then strolled out of the small well-decorated brightly coloured room with elegance that few possessed.

* * *

The figure named 'Kage' stalked the odd group, consisting of four demons, three humans and a hanyou, with interest albeit a bit reluctantly. Her master wouldn't be pleased if she stalled any longer, but her curiosity got the better of her, so she studied the group silently, undetected.

She kept to the shadows, masking her scent and ki; using the noise from the crowd and contestants to her advantage. She was glad when they reach the main arena stairs without been detected. Realising that she still had a job to do, and chiding herself for taking so long she slipped once more into the shadows.

She reappeared not moments later in front of the rag tag group; they yelped in surprise, not expecting such a sudden appearance. Kagome was about ask if she needed anything, but the eerie figure spoke first, "You're coming with me."

Then before anyone could react, Kage lunged at Kagome, grabbed her by the arm and plunged into the shadows of the stadium.

* * *

A/N: Another chappie done, can you guess who the mysterious figure is? No? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Yes? You get a cookie. So a few more characters are thrown into the mix and what do you get? Apart from one hell of a mess? I'm not quite sure myself, R&R. 


	13. Miko Searching

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Also thanks to my beta-reader young-rose-whip01.

Cookies go to madmiko and LmKiTsUnE. I would also like to apologize as this chapter jumps around quite a bit.

_/Youko telepathy/_

_-Hiei telepathy -_

_Kurama telepathy_

_Mukuro telepathy_

_Naraku telepathy_

_ Kagome telepathy _

_Thoughts_

The Inu Gumi was the first to react; they shouted and ran to the spot Kagome had been taken into the shadows. "Shit!" Yusuke cursed, breaking out of his surprised state, "How the hell are we supposed to fight if she keeps on getting kidnapped!?"

"Yusuke this is the first time that she has been and the fights don't start until tomorrow. We have plenty of time to find her." Kurama stated calmly though he was seething. Who _DARE _take _his _Kagome?

"Yeah, but maybe this is the first of many. If she keeps on disappearing like this then maybe it would be beneficial to us if we had an ill Kuwabara fighting on our side." Yusuke shouted.

Inuyasha growled clenching his fists, _someone was going to pay. _

He rounded on Yusuke eyes ablaze, "Do NOT talk about Kagome as this is her fault! How the hell was she to know that she was going to get kidnapped!?" Yusuke took a step back in surprise, he considered the hanyou's words and realised that the inu was actually right.

He took a step forward and, with his usually cocky grin, declared, "Well lets go get her back then."

Inuyasha and Hiei instantly agreed, though Kurama held back. "Hiei, can you use your Jagon to locate her. It might save us time to pinpoint her exact location than checking every spot of land in Aclaric."

"Hn." Hiei replied pulling off his head band. He closed his real ruby red eyes before opening the mystical purple Jagon eye. The Inu Gumi gasped in awe, they had never seen anything like it.

Hiei growled in frustration before opening his real eyes, the ruby orbs where narrowed in suspicion. "Well!?" Yusuke demanded.

"I think that someone's toying with us." Hiei answered, looking around the stadium grounds. The crowd were going wild with cheers and hollows of the teams drawn. Hiei sneered at the weak youkai in the crowd before continuing. "Her ki is still in this stadium somewhere. I can't pinpoint it exactly though…" He turned back to the odd bunch of fighters, "She's either high up or low down."

With the new information Kurama quickly sped his brain into action, "Right that's that then. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and I will take the upper floors. Hiei, you Yusuke and Miroku take the ground floors and basements." Kurama turned to run back up the stairs but was stopped with a question from Sango.

"How will we contact each other? In case we need back up."

Kurama turned back round, "Hiei and I share a telepathic connection. We will be able to get any message transferred within seconds."

The Inu Gumi nodded; the fighters then split into the two groups set and set off.

Kagome came round in a medium sized room with a pounding headache. Her senses quickly adjusted to the dim light of the room and she sat up, with a groan. Not only was her head a mess, but so were her other limbs, so it seemed.

She slung her legs, which felt like jelly, over the side of a large, comfy, queen sized bed. Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. When she opened them again and looked around she gasped. The room's walls were decorated with lilac paint and had a gold border. The carpet was soft and lush, warm to the touch.

There was a large oak dresser in one corner of the room, with matching oak desk and chair at the other. A large dark red sofa sat in the middle of the room facing a wall with a large plasma screen TV adorning it. Across from this wall a double glass sliding door covered with a curtain, presumably leading out to a balcony. The bed was set near another corner of the room with a sparkling white painted door set further down the wall to the left. Across from this wall was another doorframe, this one large and had double oak twin doors set inside. One of these said doors was slightly ajar, letting a stream of light flood into the room.

Curious, Kagome stood and, after flexing her muscles for a few moments, tip-toed silently to the door. Peeping through the small gap in the door she saw that the rest of this _place _was decorated just as elegantly. Checking the nearby areas with both her senses, eyes and ki, she found that two youkai sat in a room a floor down underneath where she stood.

_ Naraku, what do I do? _

_Well you have two options…_

_ Which are…? _

_One: Go down and confront your kidnappers._

_ And two? _

_Escape using your teleportation powers._

Kagome froze where she stood then a smile grew on her face, _ Oh yeah, I almost forgot _

_about that. _

_Silly girl! You should always know what you're capable of and be aware of it at all times._

_ Yes I know that; just that I've been busy recently and it just… slipped. _

_Kukuku, make sure it doesn't slip again then._

_ Thanks Naraku. _

_No problem. I'm going back to sleep now. Wake me if you need any help._

_ Okay I'll make sure of it. Have a pleasant nap. _Kagome replied with a snigger. "Right then, lets move on…" She said to herself, hoping there wasn't any CCTV cameras around to catch her talking to herself.

Kurama led they way up the stairs to the top two floors. Stopping at the staircase that would lead up to the highest floor, he turned back to his companions. "I suggest, to cover more ground, that Shippo and I take this floor and Inuyasha, you and Sango take the top floor."

"Feh, If it'll get Kagome back to me quicker then fine. Sango?" Inuyasha replied hand travelling to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Sango nodded, hefting the heavy Hiraikotsu from her back into her hand, "I say this way shall be quicker."

Shippo jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder to Kurama's, "Be careful Sango, Inuyasha. And make sure that if you find momma that you bring her back safe."

Inuyasha turned to the little kit and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry Shippo, she's either coming back safe with us or blasting her way out herself."

Shippo nodded, "Come on Kurama, we've got to find my momma." Kurama agreed as they hurried off down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. Sango turned to Inuyasha, "Shall we?" Inuyasha nodded instantly and set off up the staircase with Sango not two steps behind.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Yusuke shouted, "We've been around this corridor three times already!"

"Yusuke please calm down. It is getting frustrating walking the same path but there's no need to scream. It is quite obvious that someone has set a few fake doors and walls into this area. So as to confuse people, like they're doing to us." Miroku pointed out, he walked up to a wall to his right and knocked on it lightly, his ear pressed against the brick.

Hiei and Yusuke watched carefully, with interest, as the monk moved down the wall doing the same thing. After a few minutes he came to a stop and backed up. Yusuke was about to ask what he was doing but before he could the monk ran the small distance to the old brick and jump kicked it. Successfully breaking the fake walk into pieces.

Yusuke's mouth hung open when the rubble cleared, there was the monk stood on the broken wall, beaming. "Told you so, all you need to do is find the right wall and give it a good old kick."

Hiei kicked the stunned toushin at his side as he walked past and to the new passage way, giving the monk a small nod, he walked to the entrance and looked down the dark, almost tunnel like, corridor. Hiei lit a small fire in his palm and set off, Miroku and Yusuke a few feet behind.

"So tell me Shippo, what do you think of Kagome?" Kurama asked the small kitsune kit perched on his shoulder.

Shippo poofed up his chest with pride, "MY momma's the best! She took me in when I was orphaned and she even got herself kidnapped for me. She protects me, plays with me, teaches me stuff, like how to read and write in both eras. She cares for me when I'm not well and punishes Inuyasha when he hits me."

Kurama chuckled, "You say she teaches you in 'both eras'? What do you mean by that?"

Shippo nodded, "Well she teaches me how to write and read in this era, and in my era. Momma says I should learn both because the writing style is different in this time."

Kurama nodded his understanding then fired off another question, "So what do you think of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship?"

He sighed and shook his head in disapproval before answering the red-heads question, "What I think of it? Well for starters, I'm glad momma has finally gotten over her obsession for him. And I'm also glad that Kikyou went back to hell where she belongs. Now that I've said that, I think they think of each other as brother and sister, though if you want any further details you'll have to rile them out of Sango."

Kurama laughed quietly as he walked further down the corridor, he studied his surroundings carefully making sure not to miss any detail, not even a small crack in the wall. Shippo noticed that Kurama turned his attention back to the job at hand and slipped into his role, both wondered down the corridor in comfortable silence.

_-Kurama?- _Hiei's voice called through his head, he smiled in spite himself and answered.

_Yes Hiei, what's the matter?_

_-That monk knows more than he lets on, and he's stronger than he looks too.- _Hiei grunted, mentally crossing his arms.

_What do you mean?_ Kurama asked.

_-He kicked down a wall, Kurama! No normal human would be to kick down a solid brick wall, and definitely not able to without breaking their leg!- _Hiei replied, frustration slipping into his voice.

_Are you sure it was solid brick? _Kurama questioned not believing the fire apparition one bit.

_-_Yes _Fox, I'm positive.- _Hiei answered his voice back to its usual uncaring tone.

_We'll have to look into it, but for now we have more pressing issues. Like why in the whole seven realms of the Makai were Miroku kicking down walls!? _

_-Hn, we were walking around in circles , then he suddenly declared that fake walls and doors were in place and that we had to knock them down to find the real passage way.-_

_He didn't just start kicking random walls, did he? _Kurama sweat dropped, imagining the picture that thought made.

_-No of course not, he checked the hollowness of a few walls before kicking a fake one into pieces.-_

_I see, and by fake walls you mean solid brick that hid tunnels? _

_-Exactly. We're traveling down one of them now, it looks like it hasn't been use in decades.-_

_Stale air?_

_-That and other things.- _Hiei replied in disgust.

_Are you getting anywhere though?_

_-Hn, there seems to be an opening up ahead. Good luck, Fox- _With that Hiei left their mental conversation and stepped through the newly discovered room. Kurama sighed and stepped through a large oak door which was opened, into a large foyer. _Great, a whole mansion to explore, just my luck. _

"Come on Shippo, let's got find your momma."

"Hai!" Shippo replied enthusiastically jumping from Kurama's shoulder to the floor.

Kagome screamed silently in frustration, _ Naraku, WAKE UP! _

Naraku stifled a yawn, _What is it Kagome?_

_ Why can't I teleport out of here? _

_Wards? _Naraku's tiredness disappeared in an instance as he gave a serious look.

_ No I've checked this whole room, the bathroom connecting near the bed and the walk-in-wardrobe. There are not any wards anywhere near here. _

Naraku chuckled at Kagome's distress. _Kukuku, then you'll just have to confront the shadows the old fashioned way._

Kagome huffed and walked back towards the tall oak doors, _ Some help you are! _

_Yes my dear avatar that is a fact of this great hanyou. _Kagome chose to ignore the voice in her head and stepped onto a beautifully painted landing. _Here we go girl, let's not mess this up._ Kagome thought walking towards the stairs.

Kouga sat back and relaxed in the lush arm chair he was sat in. The view over the arena grounds was great; he could see every youkai that chose to stay outside. Kaisee walked up to his father and stood to the side of the chair, he studied his father for a moment before he spoke.

"Father, you may think this is amusing but I do not. Three of them are ruining the basement levels, the two foxes, the inu-hanyou and the taijiya are sneaking their way through the upper levels."

Kouga turned to his son with a barely noticeable smile, "You are correct Kaisee; I DO think this is amusing, in fact, this is probably one of the more entertaining events that's happened during the past few years." Kouga turned back to the window and continued, "As for the basement been destroyed… well lets jut say that it will not be I that has to pay for the damage. The two foxes on the upper levels, Dog Turd and Sango will not be a problem; Kagome will have probably gotten free by then anyway."

Kaisee growled, "I do not like this Father."

"Fair enough."

Kaisee growled angrily again before storming from the room. Kouga chucked, taking a swig from his drink.

Hiei glanced around in suspicion, he did not like this new room, something wasn't right. "Monk!" Hiei called, the said hentai made his way over to where the fire apparition stood.

Hiei pointed to the wall he was standing in front of, Miroku's gaze landed on the wall and immediately frowned. "What is it?" Hiei demanded seeing the demeanour of the monk change.

"Something about the tunnel ahead…" Miroku muttered to no one in particular. "It's like a maze down here… This is another fake wall, Hiei. Though, there is something on the other side."

Yusuke stopped his unhelpful wondering and made his way over to his two companions. He studied the wall for a few moments before landing a right jab in the centre of said wall. The wall crumbled under the impact. "Detective!" Hiei growled.

Yusuke shrugged and walked forward intending on walking through the new entrance. He was thrown back to the opposite wall, however, by a strong purple force field. Miroku chuckled when he saw the source of the force field and the cause of their worries.

"It's only a few wards, they're simple for a human to remove but dangerous for a youkai."

Hiei growled in replied, "Get them removed then monk!"

Miroku sighed but set about his task, "So impatient, I have the right mind to go back and meet back up with my lovely Sango."

Hiei growled again but didn't reply; when the wards were completely removed he stepped forward into the tunnel and was relieved to find that nothing especially disturbing was behind. Although nothing disturbed the great Jagon master Hiei, he was not in the mood to play games with some low class annoying youkai. With his scowl fixed in place he stalked forward through the dusty air. After a few minutes of cautious silence Hiei's scowl grew and so did his distaste. In the next room was a _very _old, very dusty, in what Hiei would probably say was a trophy room. The 'trophies' were not trophies though. Not by human standards anyway. Miroku and Yusuke, who had been following closely behind, stepped past Hiei who was leaning against the dirty wall his eyes closed with boredom clearly written across every feature, the disgust he felt also showing clearly.

The room was large and filled with bodies, some of the skeletons looked as though they had been there for centuries; they probably had. Some of the other bodies, which were placed carelessly around the room, were clearly humans. There were some that were probably only caught and eaten a few days go at the most. Yusuke scanned the room and his eyes widened as he recognized a man, around his late twenties that lay on the floor, he had no arms and only half a leg. His stomach had also been ripped open where his insides had obviously been eaten. He lay in a pool of blood, no doubt his and the others around him.

What had Yusuke so startled was the fact that he'd seen the man's face hundreds of times before. He was a regular at Keiko's parents ramen restaurant. Yusuke had served the man a few times before, he seemed friendly. Yusuke had also seen his face in the paper a week before.

_Missing._

Now, at least Yusuke knew _where_ the poor ningen went missing to.

"Are those what I think they are?" Miroku asked, not really wanting an answer. The sight of the room made his stomach turn. Yusuke walked into the room and to the far side of the room where a old skeleton hung upside down, held up with rusty old chains. Yusuke prodded the femur bone of the skeleton and frowned. Yusuke turned around to face the monk and smiled grimly, "Yes they are."

Miroku grimaced, "Is this some kind of _torture_ room?"

"Hn, it looks like it. A very _old_, very _used_ torture room. But a torture room nevertheless." Hiei's disgusted frown quickly turned into a envious smirk, "Wish I had been here when some of those vile ningens got their blood sucked dry. Though if _I _ had been there, then at least I would've cleaned up the bodies. The air smells revolting."

Miroku decided it was best not to question the fire apparition any more then necessary; the thought of what the poor souls trapped in the room had been through was more than enough to make any creature that was at least _party_ human want to throw up. And then finding out that one of your companions would actually _like_ to take part in such acts…well, it was best not thinking about… Even if they were youkai… And really didn't care about the welfare of ningens.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, the Sengoku Jidai monk quickly put his brain to good use and voiced his thoughts, "Well its clear that Kagome isn't down here; we've searched the entire floor. I suggest that we join up with the others and help search the top floor, that way we'd be able to cover more ground. Agreed?"

"Hai."

"Hn!" Hiei answered clearly showing his annoyance.

"Right then. All we have to clear now is that nice long trek of stairs up to the top floor. How _nice_." Miroku muttered sarcastically.

Kagome quietly padded down the large staircase to where she could clearly make out two voices. One was deep and smooth and definitely male. The other was softer, most likely female. Preparing herself for the worse she gathered her ki in her hands and fisted each glowing hand, prepared to strike if need be.

Kagome reached the bottom step and tip toed to the slightly ajar double doors leading to, or so she thought, the formal living room. Kagome stopped a metre or so away from the grand oak doors and listened. The voices that were talking before now seemed to be waiting for something or _someone_, she thought.

_Should've known, they were waiting for me… Why is it always me that gets kidnapped anyway!? _Now angry at the world in general she huffed and threatened one very amused, chuckling ex-bad-guy in her head before shoving the doors open with such force that they slammed against the walls they were braced in.

Kagome's stunning cerulean blue eyes scanned the elegant room just as two other doors slammed open with shouts of, "Kagome!" She gave quick glances over to the her rescue team, two foxes, one inu-hanyou and one taijiya before resting on the two chuckling figures sat on two very comfy looking arm chairs. The voices she knew straight off now that she was near enough to hear them clearly.

To the Inu-Gumi present, time seemed to stop as her kidnappers stood, the male spread his arms wide and with a ever-so-rare amused smirk, "Glad you all could make it, now where's the rest off your odd ball team?"

Several voices shouted at once when the initial shock wore off, "Sesshoumaru!?"

Kagome then glanced at the Sesshoumaru's companion and tried to get over the fact that the little orphaned girl known as Rin could have grown and matured so much. Kagome shook her head and recalled her ki into her body, obvious that she wouldn't be needing it anymore.

Stalking forward Kagome stood in front of young woman and smiled softly, "Hey Rin, I can't believe you've grown so much."

Rin chuckled in reply and enveloped the stunned miko into a friendly hug, "Well, I Can't believe you've grown so little." Rin teased. Before Kagome could reply, however, an angry voice broke through the silence of the room, "Sesshoumaru, what the HELL is going on here!?"

_Oh Inuyasha, _ Kagome thought sadly with a shake of her head. It was only then that a fight broke lose.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, my internet has been playing up recently.Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. R&R.


End file.
